God's Daughter
by EternalSouls
Summary: The birth of an angel, the daughter of the god and goddess, the Guardian of Earth, finally awakens. The Heavens now celebrates her birth, her awakening. She is no longer a bird in a cage, no longer a weakling. She is now a fighter, the shikon miko... don't worry, I'm not adbanding this story ever!
1. Chapter One: Demon Priestess

AN:This is my first fanfiction! I'm proud of myself for actually having the gut to post it! I hope you all enjoy it and give me feed backs :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from Inuyasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Now, to the story!

**G****OD'S ****D****AUGHTER**

**C****HAPTER ****O****NE****: D****EMON ****P****RIESTESS**

The almost sixteen year old time traveler walked slowly in the forest with her arms folded under her chest and ranting on about her idiotic half demon brother. If you guessed it was about Inuyasha, then you are absolutely correct.

About a month after the inu-tachi's formed, Kagome realized she only love Inuyasha as her older brother, and she and the group happily welcomed Kikyo into the team. She and the dead priestess put aside their difference and formed a sibling bound similar to the one she have with Sango. Kagome was finally able to convince Koga she doesn't love him but as another older brother, and he has finally started to court Ayame not long after. With the help of Kikyo, Miroku and Kaede, Kagome was able to remove Kohaku's shard without killing him. About a month ago, the inu-taichi, Koga and Ayame did a blood bound with Kagome, so she is now their imouto (little sister), or in Shippo's case, his mother. The wolves went back to their tribes several days later. Kagome has also been getting lessons on martial art and her holy powers from her new family for several of months, and she improved greatly that both Koga and Inuyasha would have problems fighting her and had many close calls of been fried to death from her powers, but when it comes to physical strength, they beat her easily.

A week ago, Inuyasha finally had the gut to ask Kikyo to become his mate, and Kikyo would have cried in joy if not for her clay body. After the courting mark is put on Kikyo's neck, she gained a living body and a new soul, and the soul that was keeping her alive previously went back to Kagome. Kagome has also been getting lessons on martial art and her holy powers from her new family for several of months, and she improved greatly that both Koga and Inuyasha would nave problems fighting her. The young priestess has also long given up her school uniform, and started to wear battle kimono, priestess garbs, more comfortable and suitable clothing's from her era, or simple kimono like she is wearing now.

Kagome walked in the forest to gather some herbs for her idiotic half demon brother, because he was reckless in battle again and got poisoned. Fortunately, they got the poison purified by the holy trios of the gang, but he got a very bad ache on his back, and Kagome volunteered to go gather some herbs for Inuyasha. She walked into a clearing with a small lake in the middle and found the herbs she was looking for. She was about to pick the herbs when she sensed an evil aura and a large chunk of the Shikon jewel behind her, the only one she knows with such evil and such large piece of the Shikon is Naraku.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Naraku come out, I know you are there."

"Kukuku, well hello there Kagome," Naraku said coming out of the trees.

"What do you want?" she reached for her sword.

"To make you mine, my dear priestess." He said while eyeing her lustfully.

Kagome froze. She was in deep trouble. She forgot all her weapons back in Kaede's hut with the others. She is by herself with no one to help her to fight off Naraku. And the most important thing is 'That fucking bastard wants to fucking rape me!' was the thought that crossed her mind.

She turned around to run from Naraku and screamed when his tentacles wrapped around her ankle and pulled the struggling priestess back to him.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Sesshomaru was walking in the forest with Rin, Ah-Un and a very annoying Jaken following him. He wondered why he had an urge to see the blue eyed priestess that travels with his half brother. Just then, he heard the scream of a female and smelled Naraku's scent.

"Jaken, watch Rin," he commanded to the imp before running towards Naraku and whoever the female that screamed was.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Naraku pinned Kagome on the ground with his tentacles and smirked at the struggling girl, "Stop struggling Kagome, Inuyasha and your other friends won't be able to save you this time, so why not be a good little girl and be my mate, or I'll have to punish you." Naraku said wickedly and started to untie her obi.

"Stop it!" Kagome struggled even more, but his tentacles only tightened in the grip, enough to leave bruises.

Naraku growled at her struggle, it was not making it easier for him to rid of her kimono and slapped her across her angelic face. He then ripped of her kimono and gazed at her naked body hungrily. Just seeing that beautiful curvy body was making him hard. His hand roamed her unwilling body, leaving cuts every now and then because of her struggle and she screamed for him to stop. He hovered above her petite form and looked at hungrily, "You don't like what I'm doing?"

Kagome shook her head, "no, just please stop it!"

"If you don't like what I was doing, I suppose I'll give you another treatment," he smirked darkly.

Before she could protest, he dipped down and started to suck on one of her nipples while a hand played with the other. He could already feel his large erection and couldn't wait to take her fully. While the spider half demon was enjoying sucking and playing on Kagome's breast, he didn't notice his tentacles loosening their grip on Kagome's leg.

Kagome felt the grip loosened on her one of her leg and she brought it up to kick him hard in where it hurts. Naraku hissed and immediately pinned her leg down with bone crushing force. He growled angrily at the girl and clawed her, leaving a large gash from her shoulder to the top of her breast and another on her thigh near her womanhood.

"You bitch," He was pissed, "I was going to let you enjoy it and be gentle, but now I guess I'll make it painful and make you beg for me."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, and then narrowed in anger. She felt power she never felt before rushing through her veins. She felt strong, confident and powerful and a very strong urge to kill the bastard in front of her (AN: I was going to put 'son of a bitch', but that would be an insult to inu-demons). Kagome got a burst of power and thrown Naraku off of her person and slowly got of the ground.

Naraku's eyes widened in fear and shock, as the female before him transformed. Kagome's sapphire eyes faded into an angry golden with dark slits. A light blue strip appeared on each side of her cheeks, hips, both wrist and ankle. Her hip length raven hair now reaches her mid thigh. A royal golden crescent moon appeared upon her fore head. Her raven hair flapped around her wildly as she stood over Naraku.

Her eyes shown with anger and hatred, "Naraku! How dare you try to rape me! You fucking bastard!"

oooOooOoOooOooo

Sesshomaru followed Naraku's scent his arousal, soon the young lord also smelled the scent of a female full blooded dog demon. He hid his aura and scent and hid in the tree to watch the scene fold before him. What he saw was the most amusing thing ever in his five hundred years of walking the earth. A horrified Naraku was on the ground with a very angry female towering over him shouting "Naraku! How dare you try to rape me! You fucking bastard!"

oooOooOoOooOooo

Naraku backed away from the angry in full-demon-form-for-some-reason Kagome. He growled "Damn you wench! I'll be back! And I'll definitely make you my mate!" and he disappeared.

Kagome snarled at where Naraku once stood, 'wait a second, did I just snarl?'

She didn't have time to think about it as she felt a very strong presence in the trees. She grabbed what's remaining of her kimono to cover herself up, and leaned against a nearby tree for support while taking a fighting stance. "Who's there? Show yourself or I'll force you to."

A second later, an icy voice answered her. "Calm yourself. This one means you no harm." And the demon lord stood a couple of meters away from her.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted, she was surprised to see him and relaxed, knowing the demon lord will not attack the wounded, not even Inuyasha.

Said demon lord raised an elegant brow at her when she greeted him so casually with recognization, instead of fear and respect. He also noticed her form relaxed instead of caution. He walked toward the female "demon" and gently grabbed her arm.

Kagome was shocked at the contact, she know Sesshomaru was the type of demon that think human are not worth to breath the same air as them, and would rather die than touch one. Kagome tried to pull her arm back, "What are you doing?"

"Healing." He answered simply. He carefully took her arm and allowed his tongue to swipe over her cuts and bruises with his healing saliva. He took his time enjoying her lilac and cherry blossom scent, and the taste of her intoxicating blood. After finishing that arm, he healed the other, and noticed the female was blushing and panting slightly, and his beast growled in pride to be able to make the female before him this way.

Kagome was very, very, _very_ self conscious right now. First, she has the demon lord licking her, and second, she's practically naked! She blushed as Sesshomaru licked her wounds and taking away the pain. After he was done with both arms he had looked up with a small smirk on his god-like face. That moment, Kagome could feel her heart speed up and her blush darkened.

Sesshomaru smirked a little when he heard her heart beat speed up. He gently picked her up and put her carefully on the ground, minding her wounds. He tugged on her tattered kimono lightly silently telling her to take it off so he may heal the rest of the wounds. The female did so hesitantly. His breath hitched seeing her gorgeous body, but growled almost aloud seeing the wounds Naraku infected on her. He supported himself with his one arm, thanks to a certain idiotic half brother of his. And noticed the female was blushing as red as a cherry. He smirked as he leaned down to lick the cuts on her chest. When it was done healing the cuts except for the large one on her shoulder as he is saving it for the last, he moved down and licked a small cut on the side of her breast, and he accidentally bumping his cheek to her nipple making it harden at the contact.

Kagome was blushing furiously when she bared her naked body for Sesshomaru to heal, and when he licked the side of her breast and he bumped her nipple, she couldn't help it but let out a soft moan.

Sesshomaru snapped his head up to the female when he heard a soft moan from the female, only to find her blushed even redder if it's possible at the moment. He mentally grinned smugly and returned to his task healing…and harassing her breast. He realized the female was holding back her moans, and licked a wound very close to her nipple and purposely brushed his tongue against the hardened bud. He was gifted with a moan from the female "demon".

He went lower and started to heal her legs and leaving the largest for the last. Once he was done with the small cuts and bruises, he gently lifted the leg with the large gash and brought it to his mouth. Sesshomaru occasionally sucked on the wound for it to heal faster, while keeping his amused eyes on the flustered female.

Kagome bit her bottom lips, trying to keep her moans at bay, but failed miserably when he started to heal the large gash on her thigh. Right now, her face is the reddest thing ever in history, she's well aware of the fact that Sesshomaru has a front seat view of her womanhood. She lost it when the demon lord sucked on her thigh, and let out a not so quiet moan.

Sesshomaru was very pleased with how the female was reacting to him. When he reached the part of the wound nearest to her core, he purposely brushed his nose to her sensitive nub, and was rewarded with a very pleasing sound from the female.

"Ah, Se-sessho-ma-ah-ru." Kagome couldn't help but moan out Sesshomaru's name when he touched her clit.

Once the wound on her thigh was healed, Sesshomaru gave one last lick before moving onto the wound on her shoulder. He started from the bottom, near her breast. He licked, sucked and nipped the wound, and was rewarded with moans from the female and smirked. 'This female is powerful, not many demons, let alone a female would stand up against Naraku. If Naraku desires this female, this Sesshomaru shall follow her in the shadows, and save the trouble of tracking the hanyou down.' Sesshomaru thought as he give the female one last lick and a light nip on her shoulder and stood up, pulling the female "demon" up along with him.

Kagome stared at her hand, which was held by Sesshomaru in shock. Yes, she was shocked that the demon lord would touch a human other than Rin, but that's not the only reason of her shock. She was staring at her hand, which have demon claws and a blue strip on her wrist. She pulled her hand out of Sesshomaru's grip and rushed to the lake in the clearing to look at her reflection and let out a scream. Staring back at her was not a blue eyed human girl, but a golden eyed demoness. She pushed her bangs back and saw a golden crescent moon marking before putting her hand down. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Why the heck did I become a demon?"

Sesshomaru looked at the female with slight confusion in his cold golden orbs, "Are you not one?"

Kagome shook her head unconsciously revealing the mark on her forehead, "No, I'm a priestess."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a tiny bit, "Kagome." He let the name roll of his tongue, he did not expect her to be here in the forest by herself. "Why are you here by yourself? Where are Inuyasha and your comrades?"

"Oh, well, they are back at the village and I'm here to pick some herbs to cure the ache Inuyasha got on his back." Kagome answered, and then her eyes widened, "I should get the herbs and get back before everyone stats to worry!" she said as she plucked the herbs she needed. She reached for her tattered kimono and covered herself as best as she can, which isn't much. When she tried to stand up, she wobbled a bit because of the injuries she got from Naraku, even though they are now healed. She tripped over her own foot and was about to hit the ground when a strong muscular arm caught her, and swiped in a one-armed princess lift. Kagome blushed, "What are you doing?"

"You can't walk properly, so this Sesshomaru shall carry you back." Sesshomaru answered indifferently, "but tell me miko, why are you a demon?"

"I have no idea."

AN: That's the first chapter! How do you like it? Please review :D


	2. Chapter Two: Angel's Awakening

AN: This is the second chapter! I might be rushing through the explanations in this a bit to fast, but I'll do my best in the future:) Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: All original Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**GOD'S DAUGHTER**

**CHAPTER TWO: ANGEL'S AWAKENING**

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed his tetsusaiga despite his back ache and growled dangerously. Everyone in the hut looked alarmed. If the inu-hanyou is in such a state, danger is coming. Kikyo was at his side immediately, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru," he spat out his brother's name with anger, "and he's got Kagome with him, only her scent is different, it's like a full demon's scent."

Sango's eyes widened, "You don't think he…"

Miroku shook his head, "No, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't lower him to do such."

"Enough chattering, he's coming this way." Inuyasha ordered.

Everyone got their respective weapons and went to the edge of the village. Soon they saw Sesshomaru emerge from the trees holding a demon looking Kagome in a tattered kimono that barely covered her up in his arm. Inuyasha growled angrily at the state of his little sister, "Sesshomaru what did you do to Kagome!"

"This Sesshomaru did nothing to the miko." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

Kagome snaked her way out of Sesshomaru's warm embrace and jogged up to the shard hunters, "Sorry it took me so long, but I did found the herbs I was looking for," she smiled brightly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled, "What took you so long? Why were you with Sesshomaru? Why is his scent all over you?" He took a sniff at his imouto and snarled angrily, "Why is Naraku's scent on you?"

Kagome stiffened at the name of the spider hanyou. Tears welled up in her golden orbs and her small form started to shake in fear.

Inuyasha noticed this and asked in a concerned voice, "What's wrong Kagome? What did the bastard do? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kagome shook her head, and launched herself at Sango who wrapped her arms around the shaking miko. Kagome clutched onto Sango and allowed her tears to flow freely from her eyes. Both Kikyo and Kaede were at her side immediately and said comforting words to the young girl. Kaede looked at the traumatized young girl and said, "Come, let us go to the hut and get you something to wear." The four females plus a cat all moved towards the direction of the hut.

Shippo was about to join them, but was caught by Kohaku. The kit looked at the young slayer questioningly; Kohaku just shook his head, "Give them some female time."

Inuyasha turned to his elder half brother and shouted angrily, "Alright, what the hell did you to her?"

"This one merely healed her wounds and brought her back here." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha narrowed her eyes, "Explain why she's now a full demon. You and I both know, this could happen if a demon male took a human as a mate."

"She was already in that form when this Sesshomaru found her."

Miroku chose that moment to speak up, "Sesshomaru-sama, you said you healed her wounds, but may I ask if you know how she received them?"

"Naraku." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"What did that fucking bastard do to her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"He tried to rape her."

"What? I'll kill that fucking asshole the next time I see him!" Inuyasha growled, speaking the thought running through Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo's mind, only he used more colourful vocabulary.

"Worry not, Naraku did not succeed. But answer this question. Why is the miko changed to full demon?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Inuyasha huffed, "How should I know?"

Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think I may have a theory, but I'm not sure. What do you think Kohaku?" He asked the young demon slayer.

"I'm not sure. But it may be the result we did." The young slayer answered.

"I was thinking of the same thing. We had a blood ritual with the wolves as well as our group, with demons among both groups. It is highly possible that we all gained ability from each other. Out of everyone that possesses demon blood; Inuyasha's the strongest, since he has the blood of a powerful Taiyoukai. It is more likely for the humans to gain his blood, as his blood will dominate Koga's, Ayame's and Shippo's blood." Miroku explained.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement to the monk, "Yes that does make sense, but explain the markings she possesses."

Shippo looked confused, "What about her markings? We didn't get a good look at them."

"The golden crescent on her forehead." Sesshomaru stated.

Miroku's eyes widened. Inuyasha, Kohaku and Shippo just looked at the two in confusion. Inuyasha being brash one asked, "What the fuck is so special about a golden crescent moon?"

"It is said that the golden crescent moon is a symbol of the royal family of heaven. They are the creators of the four realms which are Heaven, Earth, the neither world and Hell. Every being in the realm of Heaven are powerful spirits that can take on the form of a human or human with animalistic features like demons do. They normally never leave the realm of Heaven because they normally don't have a physical form or body. But there are those from Heaven that have physical body and may travel between the worlds.

"The heavenly beings are still able to mate and reproduce, but it's a different story for the royals. It was said that the lord and lady of heaven's child was to become the guardian angel of our realm. The earth. Our guardian was known as the daughter of god. She is to have a physical body, unlike the lord and the lady. The royals of the Heaven can only gave birth to her spirit and soul, the spirit then must go down to earth and find the physical body meant for her.

"Some say she has been watching us for centuries, guiding the warriors of justice to protect us. Some say she has died in battle many centuries ago, and many believed she was Midoriko. But most say she has yet to find her physical body, as there have been no signs indicating her awakening." Miroku explained.

"What's the sign?" Kohaku and Shippo asked at the same time.

The monk shrugged, "No one knows, when the signs come, we shall know."

Suddenly a bright white light shot out from the direction of Kaede's hut towards the heaven. The males, including Sesshomaru all rushed to the hut. On their way there, the sky changed colours, like the northern light (aurora), but in the colour of blue, silver and gold. It also snowed, but these snowflakes are not normal. The snowflakes have a surreal sparkle to it, like crystal and diamond fragments, and the moment they touches the ground it would slowly fade away. You can hear it, faintly, the choirs of heaven's soft voices, singing a melody as ancient as time, as gentle as the breeze, as warm as the sun.

oooOooOoOooOooo

After Kagome was changed into a new kimono, she explained to her female companions what happened. Her family can only shake with anger when they heard Naraku tried to rape her, and sigh with relief when Kagome was able to chase Naraku off, and stared at Kagome in shock when she spoke of how gentle Sesshomaru was to her. When Kagome was finished, Kaede went on explaining about the legend of God's Daughter to the rest of them. When she was done her explanation, Kagome suddenly collapsed onto the ground as a soft light wrapped around her just as a bright white light shot to the heaven. They all gasped. On Kagome's back was a pair of transparent angelic wings.

Kikyo was about to reach for Kagome as the males came running in, and they all gasps once again. Crouching in front of Kagome protectively was Kirara. But no longer was she in a kitten form or a beast form. In front of them was a human looking girl about the age of twelve. She has a pair of brilliant ruby eyes and slightly wavy creamy blonde hair that reaches her mid back. She has sharp claws, pointy ears, deadly fangs, twin cat tails and a black diamond mark on her forehead. In front of them was no longer a normal twin tailed fire demon. Kirara was a celestial, a heavenly being.

Kirara looked at the shocked group with her red eyes, "Lord Kami and Lay Megami wish to speak to their daughter."

oooOooOoOooOooo

The eastern and the northern wolf tribes looked up into the sky, and watched with wide eyes as the sky shifted colours, as the crystal like snow fell and as they hear the melody lost to time.

"She has awakened." Koga spoke, his eyes never leaving the sky.

Ayame slowly closed her pine green eyes, enjoying the melody, "Yes, she's here."

"Who do you think it is?" Hakkaku asked.

They all had an image of Kagome flash through their mind.

Ginta looked at his pack siblings, "Do you think it's Kagome-nee-san?"

Koga's brow furrowed in worry, "We'll visit her to check up on her."

oooOooOoOooOooo

Rin looked at the sky in wonder. She looked at the imp, "Jaken-sama, why is it snowing in late June? Why is the sky shifting colours? Why does Rin hear the heaven sing?"

Jaken stared up at the sky with wide eyes, so mesmerized he didn't even shout at the human girl, "It's a sign Rin. It's a sign of the great guardian angel's awakening. It's a sign of peace."

Rin smiled brightly at Jaken's reply. "Peace. That sounds nice. Doesn't it Ah-Un?"

The two headed dragon snorted in agreement.

Rin's smile brightened and she turned her gaze to the sky.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a field filled with all kind of wild flowers. She slowly got up and saw a couple making their way towards her. The male have long raven hair pulled in a low pony tail that reaches his hip. The male has a pair of golden eyes, unlike inu-demons, his eye does not have slits for pupils and his eyes are more like the golden sun rather than a mixture of honey and gold. The dark hair male have normal human ears but with deadly demon claws and you can see the pointy teeth peaking out as he smiled warmly at her. He was tall and lean, but you can see the muscles underneath his cloths.

The female has beautiful wavy silver hair that fell to her knees like a waterfall. She has the most captivating sapphire eyes, just like Kagome's. Her ears and hands are those of a normal human, but her teeth are pointy. The female was small and delicate, almost as short as Kagome. Both male and female have a golden crescent moon marking on their forehead. They both wore cloths of white with designs of a golden dragon for the male and a golden phoenix for the female.

"Hello," Kagome greeted politely with a bow.

They both smiled warmly at Kagome and brought Kagome in a warm hug. When they pulled back from a stunned Kagome, the female smiled, "Welcome home, Kagome."

Kagome blinked, "Pardon?"

The women giggled, "I am Megami (AN: it literally translates to "Goddess" in Japanese), the Lady of the realm of Heaven."

"And I am Kami, the Lord of the realm of Heaven." The male said.

Kagome stared at them with wide eyes, "am I dead if I'm in Heaven?"

Both chuckled, the male answered her, "No, we are here to explain to you about who you truly are. The guardian angel of Earth. You probably won't believe it, but we are actually your parents."

"How?" Kagome asked.

"Every being in the realm of Heaven are powerful spirits that can take on the form of a human or human with animalistic features like demons do. They normally never leave the realm of Heaven because they normally don't have a physical form or body. But there are those from Heaven that have physical body and may travel between the worlds. You are the first and the last angel of our worlds, also the guardian of earth. You are one of those rare cases, which need a physical body." Kami explained.

Megami decided to continue where her mate left off, "When I gave birth to your spirit and soul, it needed a physical body, so let it go down to the land of the livings to find the body meant for you. There is a specific body that will except you, there is only one. Almost sixteen years ago, your spirit went down the bone eater's well and found the body that was made for you."

Kagome took a deep breath as she absorbed all the information. "Does that mean I'm not related to my family in the future?"

"No," God shook his head. "You are physically related to them, but spiritually to us."

"How come my power never surfaced?" Kagome asked.

"You were originally supposed to awaken it when you turn sixteen, but you activated the demon blood you gained from the blood ritual about a month ago, therefore your heavenly power reacted to it and it surfaced." Megami told her.

"What's my duty?"

"To protect Earth from destruction, to keep peace between demons and humans, to shield the weak from the evil." Kami said, "And you don't have to worry about wars between the humans, it's there nature to want to fight over land and all."

"Is that all?" Kagome asked.

"No!" Megami suddenly cut in when she saw Kami was about to shake his head.

Both dark haired looked at her questioningly. Megami grasped on to Kagome's hand and looked at her with twinkling eyes, "You must have a family and give me tons and tons of grandkids to spoil!"

Kami laughed while Kagome blushed in a deep cherry red. Kagome half heartedly glared at Megami, "That's off topic! Now tell me how am I to train my miko power, my newly discovered heavenly and demonic power?"

"Simple," Kami said as he regained his composure. "Kirara is a heavenly being sent by us about a century ago; she'll help you with your heavenly powers. She also have a human and humanoid form and can speak, she just never chose to. As for your demonic power, we'll be asking help from an expert."

"Who would that be?" Kagome wondered out loud.

Both lord and lady smiled, "Sesshomaru of course, he is after all he is the most powerful one off this era."

"What!"

oooOooOoOooOooo

Sesshomaru stared at the unconscious female in front of him. Never had he expected him to meet the great and legendary guardian angel of the Earth. Never had he expected the guardian angel to be the pure hearted Shikon priestess. Never had he expected the guardian angel to be someone of his interest since she pulled out the tetsusaiga. Someone he actually was able to tolerate and enjoy her presence of.

He turned his gaze to the cat when he felt her boring her eyes into his person. He saw her give him a slight bow. She turned her ruby eyes to him. "Lord Kami and Lady Megami request for your presence."

The demon lord give a slight nod and sat down by the barrier around Kagome as it slowly reached out to engulf him inside. He was not going to suddenly fall to the ground when his spirit is pulled to the realm of Heaven. He closed his eyes, and his vision changed.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Sesshomaru's vision changed into a field full of different types of wild flowers with butterflies of different sizes and colours flying from here to there. Before him was two powerful beings he never thought he would ever meet in his life. The Lord and Lady of the Heavens. Beside them is the most beautiful and pure being he has ever seen, Kagome.

He gives the couple a respectful bow and greeted, "Lord Kami, Lady Megami."

"Hello Sesshomaru." The God and Goddess returned his greeting. Kami looked at the demon lord, "As you already know, our daughter has gained demon characteristics and powers from the bound she had with her companions. She need someone who knows all about demons' cultural, ritual, power, laws and many more, as well as someone powerful enough to train her in this and teach her how to control her beast, if she have one. We can think of no other person to train her in this other than you."

Sesshomaru was shocked, as far as loosing his usual indifferent mask. His eyes widened considerably large and his jaw was slightly hanging open. Then again, for a normal person, they probably would have fainted or passed out from such news. After all, to be asked by the God and Goddess to do something for them is not something that happen everyday. In fact it's not something that happens every millennium. It is an honour to be requested by the Heavenly royals to do such.

Sesshomaru regained his composer and bowed respectfully to the creators of the realms, "Milord, Milady, it would be an honour for this Seshomaru to do so."

Megami nodded happily, "I'm glad you agreed to that request. But would it be okay if we ask you another favour?"

Sesshomaru would have gaped and his jaw would have hit the floor or he would have fainted if he was a normal person, but he was a demon lord and he would not show his weakness in front of his superiors. He bowed to Megami. "Of course, Milady."

The goddess clapped her hand together joyfully. "Well, Kagome lacks training in her special power and word would probably spread real fast about how she's the guardian angel. She's already been attacked quiet often because she's the Shikon priestess, and more demons and other evil beings would come after her title, power and for _other_ things (AN: Here's a hint. It starts with the letter "m"). Therefore she would need someone constantly protecting her. I know the shard hunters would protect her well, so would the wolves, as well as Kirara. But they are not the strongest currently in the land of Earth that is not evil. So we ask you, the demon lord of the western land, the strongest demon of the feudal era, to protect our daughter with your life. Promise me. Promise you'll protect her with your life no matter what." Megami looked at the young lord with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened fraction of an inch. He once again bowed at the Lady of Heaven. "This Sesshomaru shall honour your request, and protect your daughter with this one's life. This Sesshomaru shall protect her till death."

Megami smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

Kami smiled at the young lord. He knows Kagome will be in good hand. He put a hand on the shoulder of his stunned daughter. She blinked blankly at his father as she slowly came out of her daze. He smiled along with his mate, and said "I believe the two of you should go back to the real world now."

* * *

AN:Thank you for reading my story! I'll have the third chapter, which is half way done, up as soon as possible, hopefully I'll finish it today and work on the fourth during the week and post it before Sunday. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, please review and give me advices :)


	3. Chapter Three: Surprise Attack

AN: Hello again! Here is the third chapter! I hope you guys review and give me advices! I hope my story isn't confusing or bad, and hopefully you guys are enjoyiing it so far!

Disclaimer: All original Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Now to the stroy!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: SURPRISE ATTACK**

Kagome opened her eyes, and found everyone staring at her with anxious eyes. She rubbed her eyes with her hand much like a young child would after waking from a dream. She froze. Her hand. They are now normal! She looked around franticly, causing her companions to become alarmed unknowingly. She found her target.

Her good old yellow back pack. She quickly grabbed it and pulled out a mirror and checked herself out. Gone were the elflike ears, pointy canines, sharp claws, and blue markings. All demonic features were gone. She now looks like her normal self. Raven haired, pale and blue eyed. She pushed back her bangs and frowned. The crescent moon was still there. She turned to a young blonde haired girl; she assumed who was Kirara in her humanoid form. "Kirara? Why do I still have the crescent on my forehead?"

"That is a permanent family marking, but I can teach you how to conceal it, Milady." The celestial answered.

Kagome's eye twitched at the word "Milady" but ignore it. "Can we start training now?"

Kirara smiled warmly at her and shook her head, "We'll start training tomorrow. You must rest for now. You had a long day."

Kagome nodded slowly. She turned to Sesshomaru who was still sitting beside her, "You should probably bring Rin, Jaken and ah-Un here for the night."

With that said. He was gone in a blur of white.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Naraku smirked darkly looking in the mirror held by Kanna. He certainly did not expect Kagome to suddenly become an inu-youkai, nor did he expect her to be God's Daughter. 'A true angel indeed. All the more reason to make her mine.' He thought.

He turned to Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi along with Entie (AN: the fire horse demon), Byakuya, and two other, "Get ready, we'll attack soon."

oooOooOoOooOooo

It's been five days since Kagome found the truth about herself. She has been training with all of her friends on how to use her new powers along with her old. Kirara has been training her on how to use her godly powers, in the art of healing, fighting and ancient spells. Kagome has been learning how to channel her power into various weapons or objects, and how to form a weapon with her spirit energy, which Kagome rocked at. She's also learning how to control various elements from Kirara, and how to bend them at her will. The time traveler has been working on how to call upon her wings and control wind with them, as well as flying lessons from the celestial. Not only that, Kagome has to listen to Kirara's hour long lectures on the history of Heaven, the neither world and Hell, since Kagome knows the history of earth extremely well.

Sesshomaru with Inuyasha's occasional help taught Kagome how to use her demon power and energy to heal faster, to channel it into different weapon, to create weapons etc and how to use her heightened senses. It turns out, Kagome also have her inner beast, they've been talking to each other for the past three days, but Kagome has yet to learn how to control it properly and change into her beast form. From Sesshomaru, they learned that half demons also have a beast in them, they can also transform into their beast form, but that's rare because half demons have less control over them. Inuyasha has been determined to learn how to control his beast and went as far as _asking_ Sesshomaru _nicely_. Inuyasha is a very fast learner, which was quiet a shock to everyone. He was able to release his beast with one hundred percent control over it in two days. Inuyasha's beast is the same as Sesshomaru's along with the crescent moon. He was a head shorter, with no blue stripes on his check and very, very, _very_ cute and fluffy ears and tail that caused Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Rin to coo at.

Kikyo, Miroku and Kaede have furthered Kagome's understanding in all of her powers, and they also helped train her in her already amazing holy power. The holy trio (AN: meaning Kikyo, Miroku and Kaede. I always wanted to call them that since the beginning of the story XD), has helped Kagome charge her holy power into any object, creating energy balls, making weapons with it, and healing. Miroku helped her mediating to help her get in touch with all of her powers as well as her beast, and to harmonize all of them together. The two mikos also taught Kagome a lot more about herbs and healing, and it was a surprise on how much Kagome was able to learn from them in such a short period of time.

Sango and Kohaku have been teaching Kagome hand on combat, without her powers, and weaponry. The two demon slayers has been teaching her their martial art and the basics of almost every single weapon man has made so far (AN: obviously they don't have guns then in Japan) and has slowly taught her the more advanced materials from the most commonly used weapons, such as the kantana, scythe, bow and arrow. You can often see them having friendly spars with each other, and it isn't rare to find Inuyasha sparing with Kagome with swords or hand on combat.

Life for Kagome has been a very busy schedule for the past five days. It's a miracle she was able to store everything she learned in her brain and body. At least they didn't travel and fight demons, whose gut would spill all over Kagome because of Kagome's clumsiness and force her to find a hot spring, river or lake to wash herself. Though there had been several attacks of demons for her jewel shard or they are stupid and want to mate with her. Of course it has all been taken care off by Sesshomaru, who won't allow her to go in battle. When Kagome questioned him why, he simply replied he didn't want her to get hurt. Yep, the demon lord took the request from Megami really serious. He would always be at least ten meters away from her, no matter where she goes or what she does, except for when she's bathing or need to go to the toilet, but even then, he would make her take at least a female protector, meaning Kikyo, Sango or Kirara. Let's just say, Sesshomaru is way too overprotective of Kagome.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Kagome sighed in happiness as she slipped into the hot spring to join Kikyo, Sango, Kirara and Rin. The girls all got a good soak, soothing their aching muscles. When the sun is half set, the girls dried themselves and headed back to the village, and Sesshomaru was immediately by Kagome's side once again. Kagome felt a familiar pull of magic. It was the pull of the jewel shards, two, to be exact. Kagome turned to everyone, "Koga's heading this way. He should be here right about now."

Just as Kagome finished her sentence, a small whirlwind of tornado stopped in front of her, to reveal Koga who was carrying Ayame in his arms. He put Ayame down just as Ginta, Hakkaku and several exhausted wolves catching up to the couple. Before Kagome know it, she was swept into a big bear hug by Koga. Of course, she was pulled out of the bone crushing embrace by two silver haired siblings.

Both inu brothers pushed Kagome behind them. Sesshomaru growled threateningly at the wolf prince, while Inuyasha used a more verbal style of greeting, "What the fuck are you doing here flea bag!"

Koga crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance, "You got a problem with me checking up on my little sister mutt?" The wolf glanced at the older inu, "And why the hell is your brother doing here? And why are both of you not having your daily 'brotherly spar'?"

"Do not speak of this Sesshomaru freely, wolf." Sesshomaru growled at the wolf prince.

"What did you say you over sized mutt?" Koga shouted angrily.

"Oh shut it the both of you." Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice. "Both of you are just big idiots!"

All three canines growled in challenge at each other. Kagome sweat dropped and moved to stand Ayame, and the two pack sisters give each other a hug as a greeting.

"Why do Inuyasha and Koga still fight when they are already brothers? And neither of them is pursuing me this time!' Kagome asked Ayame.

Ayame giggled, "They are both very protective of you Kagome. Sibling rivalry is common for canine, feline and fox demons."

"But I thought that was only over the mother?" Kagome asked. She hasn't gotten to this part of demon study yet with Sango.

"Well, out of all of us here, you are the most motherly one, after all you are the one that normally keep the peace in the pack, and take care and provide for everyone. You are like the heart, no the alpha of the pack, even though" she pointed to the still growling canine demons, "the two bakas over there always fight over who's the alpha of the pack, in everyone's heart we all knew you are the leader. Plus you are the youngest (AN: Shippo may have the physical body of a five year old, but he is actually one hundred years old) of the group, they are obviously going to be overprotective of you." Ayame explained with a bright smile.

Kagome deadpanned and then face palmed, "They can be so childish some time." She said as she hugged the newly recovered Ginta and Hakkaku.

All three wolves laughed. Hakkaku turned to Kagome, "Nee-chan, why is lord Sesshomaru here?"

"Oh, I guess I'll have to explain it to you, don't I. But first, I think we should stop them before continuing." Kagome said while pointing at the three growling demons that are now all reaching for their respective weapons, Tetsusaiga, Goraishi and Tokijin.

It wasn't that hard getting Inuyasha and Koga to behave. All they had to do was for Kagome to threaten Inuyasha with the "S" word and to threaten Koga with giving him a subjection necklace as well, not to mention her bragging them with ramen. Both Kikyo and Ayame also said "If the two of you can not control your pride and anger, we would need to reconsider your courtship". That certainly caused both of them to stop there fight. Sesshomaru also stopped growling at the two hot-headed demons, but that did not stop him growling at them. After all of them settled down with many exchanges of glares and soft snarl, Kagome and the others confessed everything that has happened when the wolves were away.

Koga and the wolves growled softly at what the spider hanyou has dared to commit to their imouto. Koga wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome, big bro here will protect you from Naraku!"

Kagome giggled, "Of course you will aniki!" and she could faintly hear Inuyasha grumbling about how Kagome is favouring Koga or him.

The group chatted happily for a while, till the sun is almost set. Kagome was about to ask if the wolves would be staying with them but froze, along with everyone else. They felt five evil youkai heading their way. And their smell. There was no doubt. Those four are Naraku's incarnations. Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Byakuya and the fire horse Entei to be exact, along with a horde of demons.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga and Kirara got up at the same time. Koga turned to the wolves, "Come on, Kagura owns us many lives." He then looked at Ayame, "stay, we'll handle this." And hen took off into the forest with Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves.

Inuyasha grabbed the tetsusaiga and kissed Kikyo on the cheek before he run to catch up to Koga.

Sesshomaru merely glanced at Kagome and spoke in commanding tone, "Stay."

After Sesshomaru went to the direction of the enemies, Kirara told Kagome, "They are most likely after you, milady. Please stay here and let us handle this." When Kagome nodded, Kirara disappeared in a blur of fire.

Kagome sighed, she watched as the others still chatting, though not as happily as before. She walked toward the hut, and wondered what to make for dinner. She almost reached the hut when she heard the most sinister laugh. She whirled around to see someone she never expected to see. Naraku. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. "Wha-How did you get here without anyone sensing you!"

The hanyou chuckled darkly, as two demons appeared by his side. A male and a female, both appeared to be fourteen. They both have long, straight, blue hair and dark green, reptile-like eyes. Naraku grinned evilly when the twins puffed away and appeared not far from them to block the attack of her friends along with a horde of demons. "Meet my two newest incarnations, Chico and Chica my teleportation tools. And now, my dear Kagome, you shall be mine." (AN: Chico means "boy" in Spanish and Chica means "girl" in Spanish)

oooOooOoOooOooo

The wolves, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kirara attacked the opponent. They would attack and the incarnations will counter it and sent a group of lesser demons to block it, but never truly attacking.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance, as the wind scar destroyed another group of demon. "Danmmit! Why the fuck aren't you guys attacking with your full strength!"

"Yeah! It's like you cowards want to drag this fight longer then needed!" Koga shouted.

Both Sesshomaru and Kirara's eyes widened, and sniffed the direction of the village, and let out a low growl.

Kirara glared at the incarnations, "You guys are a diversion aren't you?"

Byakuya smirked, "Looks like the kitty has figure it out."

"But we can't let you go just yet. Naraku would need a bit more time." Hakudoshi said.

"You bastards!" Koga and Inuyasha snarled when they realized what they were planning.

"Dance of the dragon" Kagura sent another attack at them.

Kirara jumped in front of the attack and created a barrier. "Sesshomaru go! We'll hold them off!"

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Kagome jumped out of the way just as Naraku sent another set of tentacles at her. She did a flip in the air and landed in a crouched position. She mentally cursed as Naraku once again prevented her from reaching into the hut to grab her weapons. She leaped out of the way once again when the tentacles reached for her. Unfortunately, Kagome lost her footing and stumbled.

Naraku saw the opportunity to snatch the girl but was stopped by a poisoned whip slashing down.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Sesshomaru growled angrily, not that a normal person can see so, at the sight he came upon. Jaken, Kaede and Ah-Un were doing their best keeping the demons away from Rin and Shippo. Miroku, and Kohaku were fighting a male demon with blue hair and green eyes, while Sango, Kikyo and Ayame were fighting a female demon with blue hair and green eyes. Both have the disgusting stench of Naraku. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction of a millimetre when he saw Naraku sent a couple of tentacles at a fallen Kagome. He quickly summoned his poison whip and cut down the tentacles with it.

Kagome turned around and sighed in relief. Naraku glared at the demon lord, "So it seems like Kagura and the others allowed you to slip away."

Sesshomaru unsheathed tokijin, "This Sesshomaru does not fight side battles."

Kagome rushed into the hut to grab her sword when Sesshomaru charged at Naraku. Just as she came out, Naraku sent an unsuspecting blast of energy at her, throwing her back inside the hut against the wall causing her black out.

Sesshomaru rushed in to the hut to find Kagome in a weak and vulnerable state. He sheathed his sword and kneeled down to shake her shoulder gently, hoping she would wake up. He growled warningly when he sensed the evil hanyou entering the hut. Sesshomaru quickly caged his body around the unconscious female. Shielding her from any attack Naraku would send to them.

Naraku smirked at the demon lord, and held up his claws, which were starting to low with a eerie colour of green and yellow, "Protecting her? Well, it matters not. I guess I'll try my new poison on you." He grinned widely and clawed at Sesshomaru's back, "Death Serpent!"

Sesshomaru bit back a howl of pain. Never, ever in his life has he felt such a pain. The poison spread rapidly into his system, destroying his immune system as well. He felt like he was burning in an eternal flame in the depth of hell. He felt like he was freezing in an everlasting pit off ice and snow. He felt like he was being stabbed by thousands of needles, that are ripping apart his blood and flesh. He felt tenseiga pulsing, almost anxiously and fearfully. But the warmth and life of the sword of heaven can not reach him. He was only greeted by pain, silence and darkness. He realised what this feeling is. The feeling of pain. The feeling of loneliness. The feeling of fear. Yes. He understands what this feeling is now.

The feeling of death.

His eyes closed, and he collapsed on top of Kagome. At the same moment, a soft white light enveloped around the two, and a barrier surrounded the hut, forcing Naraku out.

* * *

AN: That's the third chapter! I have the base and outline of the story, but I would love it if everyone would suggest some romantic scenes between Sesshomaru and Kagome! You can also suggest scenes btween the other couples (InuyashaKikyo, MirokuSango and KogaAyame)! It could be rated from fluff to lime! Anyway, I'll probably be updating in a week or so, thanks to school and projects which I still haven't started on yet :P I might be able to update during the week. Well, this is all for now!


	4. Chapter Four: Someone to Protect

AN: Here's the fourth chapter! Sorry it took me so long. I had _alot_ of projects due this week. And I was working on my cover pages for chapter one and two for the story on deviantart! Be sure to cheek it out on _.com/_

Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters from Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: SOMEONE TO PROTECT**

Sesshomaru let out quite, pained whimper at the pain he was currently experiencing through his entire body. Though his eyes are closed he can still smell the scent of thousands of wild flowers and can tell he was lying in a field. The scent was comforting, and eased his pain, but only to return when another scent hit his dulled nose.

Tears. The tears of sadness and fear. The tears that came from a female he new too well.

He cracked his darkened golden eyes open and was greeted with Kagome kneeling over with crystal tears falling from her blue eyes. Her eyes looked shocked when Sesshomaru opened his eyes. She was for sure he was gone. She shook the shock away and was immediately helping Sesshomaru into a half sitting position, with his head resting against her shoulder. The demon lord breathed in her lilac and cherry blossom scent, and relaxed, ignoring the pain as best as possible.

"Why?" Kagome broke the silence.

"Why what?'

"Why did you protect me from Naraku's attack when I was unconscious?"

Sesshomaru grunted in pain as he answered, "This Sesshomaru promised your mother."

Despite Sesshomaru's dulled senses, the two still sensed Kami and Megami coming towards them.

Kagome looked up to her parents with pleading, tear filled eyes, "Please. Is there anything you can do for him?"

Both celestials shook there head slowly. Kami looked at his daughter in the eyes and smiled ruefully, "I am sorry Kagome, but there isn't anything for us to do for him. He is poisoned by a forbidden venom."

"Death Serpent is the deadliest poison to ever be created. It was created from the blood of the sinners, which are left in the depth of the seventh hell ruled by the Grim Reaper." Megami said, "There was once a break out of this poison. Almost all the innocents and pure ones died out, when the evils of the Earth decided to take over."

"We took action at that time period. It was one of the rare cases when we are allowed to walk the earth in a physical body. Your mother and I sealed it at the border of the four realms, a place sacred to all, and only those with the blood of a god can go there." Kami explained.

Kagome held Sesshomaru closer to her when she heard so, and spoke desperately, "I don't want the information's. I want to know a way to save him!"

"We were getting to that," Kami said with a small smile, "Anyone that came to contact with this poison, they will die within thirty minutes with no cure to save them. The only ones immune to it are those who are truly evil or one with celestial blood. But, even though we have immunity we can't do anything for those without."

"You mean to say there is no hope?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"Just because there is no cure, doesn't mean there is no hope left." Megami said.

"But you said there is no cure."

"Yes. There is no cure. But, there is the light." Kami said.

Kagome's eyes lid up with hope, "Where can I find the light?"

Megami smiled at Kagome, "Don't you understand Kagome? You are the light. Only you have the power to truly destroy the Death Serpent."

"How?" Kagome asked anxiously when she saw Sesshomaru coughed out some blood. "How can I save him? What can I do?"

"There is a pure and ancient power within you. Find it. And unlock it." Megami guided Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes and did as told. The last thing she heard was, "Find your own guardian angels. Find her."

oooOooOoOooOooo

Kagome found herself standing on a cliff above a calm blue sea. The water seems to be sparkling, when the sun hit the surface. The raven haired female looked down into the mirror like surface of the sea. Sapphire blue, just like her eyes, water seems to call for her, whispering to her in an ancient language.

"_Find us."_

She did the first thing that came to her mind. She jumped down. Heading directly to sea.

Kagome was shocked that her body wasn't harmed at the impact of the jump and the force of the water. She was welcomed with warmth and gentle current. Kagome was shocked even more when she realized that she just to took a breath and didn't choke on water. In fact there is no water. Well there is, but you can't feel it or touch it.

"_We've been waiting young one."_

Kagome whirled around to see two females in her early twenties. One of the female wore traditional miko garb with a sword strapped to the side. She has knee length dark brown hair and a pair of wise, pale blue eyes. Upon her forehead, is a four petal sakura blossom. The other female have knee length silver hair and a pair a kind, but calculating, honey eyes. On both side of her cheek is a pale blue strip.

"_Hello Kagome."_ The silver haired female spoke.

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that voice anywhere. "Beast."

"_Yes Kagome. I am your inner beast. My name is Tsukiko."_ She smiled at the shocked Kagome. Tsukiko turned to the female beside her. _"And this is Midoriko."_

"_We are your guides, your protectors, and your guardian angels."_ Midoriko told her.

"You know the cure for Death Serpent."

"_Yes, we do."_ They responded together.

"Please, please tell me." Kagome asked them with a pleading look in her eyes.

Tsukiko smiled at Kagome and nodded to Midoriko. The two women held out their hand. A soft blue light came out both hand and joined. It melded together and glowed even brighter, so much Kagome has to shield her eyes from going blind. When the light faded away, she opened her eyes and gasped.

Floating before her is a silver scythe. Where the rod and blade met, forms a cross. And in the middle was a sapphire gem that matches perfectly with her eyes. The rod was beautifully crafted, with silvery blue designs of a dragon and a phoenix. The blade was sharp and deadly. It has three hoops of silver rings on the bottom of the scythe near the rod. Overall it was the most beautiful scythe Kagome has ever seen.

"_The Grim Reaper is the darkness of death. And you are The Guardian Angel. The light of life."_ Tsukiko began.

Midoriko then took over. _"Both his scythe, __Shinda and__ your __Seikatsu _(AN: Both literally translate to dead and life in Japanese)_are created from the same power that created the Adam and Eve. Our Creators. The Lord and Lady of Heaven."_

"_Take the scythe and you'll know what to do." _They finished together.

Kagome stared at the silver scythe. She reached out with slightly shaking hand and slowly gripped the rod of the scythe, and she gasped once again. This time at the pure power coursing through her body at contact. She looked up to her two guardians questioningly. And she gasped for the third time that day. Both Midoriko and Tsukiko are fading away. They both smiled at Kagome. _"Goodbye Kagome."_

"Wait! Where are you going? Will I see you guys again?" She shouted.

"_We will young one. We will meet once again. We'll always be in your heart."_

oooOooOoOooOooo

Kagome opened her eyes. She was back in her parent's flower field. She realize she was back to where she has started. With a dying Sesshomaru in her arms and her parents standing not far from them. She wondered if what has happened was just a dream and she wanted to ask her parents of it.

"_It was no dream, mistress." _A female spoke.

Kagome almost screamed when she heard an unfamiliar voice in her head. 'Who are you?' She demanded in her mind.

The voice laughed. "_We have met, mistress. Only I was in a different form and I did not spoke to you."_

'Seikatsu?' Kagome asked in her mind. 'wha-when-How did you get into my mind?'

Seikatsu laughed again._ "Ever since you touched me in the land of the guardians. Now mistress. It is not the right time to chat. Do you not have someone important to save?"_

'Oh! Right. How do I do it?'

"_Call for me. And you'll see beyond the naked eyes."_

Kagome gently laid Sesshomaru on to the ground and stood up. She closed her eyes and looked down into her very own soul. She heard the soft whisper of Seikatsu and followed it. She saw Seikatsu's light and grabbed on to it. Kagome's sapphire orbs snapped open. "Seikatsu!"

The scythe appeared in her outstretched hand in a flash of silver. Kagome's sapphire eyes got a silver rim in it. She gasped for what seem like the hundredth time that day.

She can see it. The disgusting dark spirit with scarlet, blood red eyes now covered Sesshomaru's normal golden and silver aura. Kagome realized what is going on. The Snake is suffocating Sesshomaru's aura. Sucking and draining his aura.

"_Do you see the serpent, mistress?"_ Seikatsu asked.

'Yes. What do I do now?'

"_Kill it."_

Kagome did not hesitate to do what was told. She gripped her scythe tightly and twisted in her hand, effectively killing the snake spirit. The snake hissed in pain and disappeared. It left nothing but the ashes of his remains.

"_Well done, mistress."_ Seikatsu spoke in a sense of pride before retreating back into the depth of Kagome's soul.

Sesshomaru's aura recovered to it's normal golden and silver colour. His eyes returned to its original golden colour and colour returned to his skin. The demon lord now sat up, and looked at Kagome with a sense of thankfulness? Since when does he thank any one? Then again. Kagome was always able to see the care and fatherliness in his eyes when ever Rin was around.

"You did well for you first encounter with the poison created by the Grim Reaper himself." Kami said with a tone of pride and joy.

Megami nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Now the two of you should go back to the physical world of Earth. I believe your friends and families would need your help. But Sesshomaru. Would it be alright if Kagome stay here with us for a bit? We need to talk to her for a second."

Sesshomaru nodded and he disappeared in a flash of white, back onto Earth.

"What is it you wish to talk to me about?" Kagome asked her parents after Sesshomaru left.

"We want you to be careful of Naraku. He is hiding in a place not even we can sense him." Kami told her.

Kagome nodded. "I understand father. His barriers are becoming more and more powerful every time we encounter him. Even Inuyasha's tetusaiga is barely able to destroy it."

"He is becoming a danger to more than just the Earth now." Megami spoke in a serious tone. "We want you to be more careful of him now. And don't ever go anywhere by yourself."

"Don't worry mother. I will." Kagome bowed. "I believe I should go now."

oooOooOoOooOooo

Sesshomaru looked around the hut and noticed that the barrier is still up. He looked at the female beneath him. Lying defenseless on the floor. He growled when he felt Naraku attacked against the barrier set up by those of the Heaven. He took a sniff at Kagome to make sure she is alright and rushed out the hut to fight along side his comrades.

When Naraku saw Sesshomaru came out of the hut. The spider hanyou immediately sent several tentacles at him. However the demon lord effectively dodged them and cut them off with his claws. Naraku glared at Sesshomaru in anger and shock, "How is it possible you are still alive! You are supposed to be dead by now. If not. You shouldn't even be able to lift a finger! Let alone stand and fight me! Tell me how is it you are still here!"

"This Sesshomaru refuse to give you answers." Sesshomaru said and clawed down another set of tentacles, only for them to re-grow themselves again.

"Bastard! Do you know how long it took me to get my hand on that poison! So I may kill all of you to have her!" Naraku shouted in anger. "That doesn't matter! I'll have Kagome either way!"

Sesshomaru snarled, "You will not have her."

"Oh. And I suppose you'll protect her?" Naraku spoke in a mocking voice.

Sesshomaru growled. Those words. They sounded so similar to his father's last words. He can still remember his father's exact words. His answer was no. That was in the past. But now. At this very moment, those words ringed through his mind.

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku with ice cold eyes. "Yes. This Sesshomaru have someone to protect. This Sesshomaru shall protect the ange-. No. This Sesshomaru shall protect Kagome."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. His left arm. He can feel it. The exact spot Inuyasha has cut off in their sire's grave. He can feel warmth and power. His arm glowed a bright golden colour. When the glow disappeared, Sesshomaru's left arm has re-grew itself and in his right hand is a kantana.

"_You've found the correct answer, Sesshomaru. You have finally unlocked Bakuseiga. The sword of destruction and protection. Use it well my son and protect the one you truly care for."_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. That was his father's voice. His lip twitched upward into a small smirk. "Hn."

"_Now I may rest in peace."_

Sesshomaru turned to Naraku. And charged at him. Naraku was throw off guard and resulted with his tentacles cutted off. When he tried to regenerate them, they wouldn't. In fact. The aqua coloured blast from Sesshomaru's new sword continued to eat away his tentacles. Naraku growled in anger and frustration. He disconnected his tentacles and called to his incarnations. "Chico! Chica! We are leaving!"

The twins were immediately by his side and teleported them out.

"Is what you said the truth?"

Sesshomaru whirled around to Kagome, who was standing just outside the hut. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly softened. "This Sesshomaru always keeps this one's promise."

Kagome smiled at the demon lord, "Thank you."

* * *

AN: That's the end for this chapter! It's abit short, but oh~well. I'll do my best to finish the next chapter as soon as possible! So please review! It gives me more inspirations to write!


	5. Chapter Five: Explanations

AN: Hello again! Sorry took me so long to update! I have alot of projects, tests, school concerts, student council election for next year etc. these past few weeks and till the end of june. So yeah. Oh, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters from Inuyasha

Now onward with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: EXPLANATIONS**

That night, after Naraku's unexpected appearance and Inuyasha, Koga and Kirara returned, and the group was joined by another set of unexpected visitors. Fortunately, this time they were not enemies, only two old geezers and a deformed demon cow with three eyes. The famous trio for their amazing display of being cowards, Myoga, Totosai and Momo the cow (AN: I think that's the cow's name).

"It is very nice to see you again Lady Kagome." Myoga said after he recovered from Kagome's slap.

"It's nice to see you three as well." Kagome smiled back at the three new guests. "What brought you guys here?"

Totosai scratched his head, "Well, we heard some very interesting rumors and came to see if it was true."

Kagome sighed. She knows very well what they have come here for. So the huge group settled outside of Kaede's hut, because they wouldn't be able to fit in the small hut, where they explained what has happened in the past five days, including Naraku's recent attack and his two new incarnations. The group has explained Kagome's new heritage and abilities to the elder demons, as well as how Sesshomaru has gotten his left arm back and gained a new sword. Kagome explained what happened in her "mind-world", how she met her inner guardians, Midoriko and Tsukiko, and how she gained the scythe of life and healing, Seikatsu.

Myoga stared at Kagome in wonder and amazement, "So Lady Kagome is actually…"

"Yes." Everyone responded together, while Sesshomaru just stared at the flea demon indifferently.

"And she has gained demon abilities and kept her spiritual…"

"Yes."

"Kirara is actually a celestial…"

"Yes."

"Midoriko-sama is Lady Kagome's guardian…"

"Yes."

"And Lady Kagome has the heavenly scythe in her po—"

"YES!" Inuyasha yelled annoyingly at the flea demon, irritated that he's asking stupid questions, "Everything we told you guys is true! So stop asking retarded questions! Would you just shut your trap you old geezer!"

"But lord Inuyasha! I just wanted to make sure what you have told me are true!" Myoga argued.

Totosai nodded in agreement, "It's a lot to take in as once Inuyasha, and we needed a bit of time to absorb all the information." The cow mooed in agreement.

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arm under his chest. (AN: was it "Keh" or "Feh"? I always thought it was "Keh")

Kikyo put a comforting hand on her intended's shoulder, "Let them absorb the information. These past couple of days has been wild. Why don't we have dinner and discuss it tomorrow."

And so, the group set to gather firewood, catch some fish or help Kagome make ramen.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Later on that night, when most off the group resting peacefully, a half-demon and a celestial cat in light sleep in case of an attack; the proud demon lord is standing outside the hut, silently guarding his ward. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly towards the hut's doorway, "What is it Totosai."

Said blacksmith walked out of the hut and scratched his head, "Why aren't you asleep, lord Sesshomaru?"

"How will this one guard his ward if this one is asleep." Sesshomaru answered in his normal monotone voice.

The older demon sighed, "Is that all you see lady Kagome as?" When the young lord did not answer, he continued, "Do you remember your father's last word to you?"

"Hn."

"What did he ask?"

"This one's sire asked if this Sesshomaru have someone to protect."

"Exactly. You have gained Bakuseiga for that reason. But you need to know Lady Kagome hold everyone she care in her heart deeply, her heart would shatter if anyone of them dies in battle, especially if they died protecting her." Totosai said, "You shouldn't rush in battle recklessly. If you were injured, she would be saddened."

"She has no reason to care for this Sesshomaru."

The demon blacksmith smiled, "That's where you are wrong, milord. Have you truly looked at the way she looks at you? Her eyes shown care and kindness. She's a living being with emotions and feelings, not a fragile object that can break easily."

"She is fragile." Sesshomaru stated.

"Physically, no. From what has been told from the others, she's strong and can hold her own against her enemies. But emotionally, she is easily breakable. Though her spirit is strong, but even that would break if her heart is broken." Totosai explained. "A creature like her shouldn't be tossed in this bloody battle. The lord and lady of heaven has given you the task to protect her, both physically and emotionally."

"And this Sesshomaru shall."

"I have no doubt you can keep her from physical harm, but the real question is if you can guard her heart." Totosai stared at the demon lord with a serious face for the first time in his long life. The older demon broke the stare after a long moment of silence. "I hope you can protect her heart as well as you can protect her from physical harm. I'll take my leave now, Lord Sesshomaru. Goodnight."

oooOooOoOooOooo

Totosai walked back into the hut, and his old buddy Myoga jumped onto his shoulder. The flea looked at the bigger demon, "How did it go."

"I don't know Myoga. But I hope he understand the true meaning of protecting someone dear to him." Totosai sighed tiredly.

Myoga nodded in agreement. "Yes. We can only watch from the sideline and help Lord Sesshomaru when he needs it." He paused for a second. "Do you think Master Touga knew of this before his death?"

"Who knows. The great lord always had a way of knowing the future. He even predicted his own death. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew of what is happening now." Totosai said as he made his way to his sleeping spot.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Sesshomaru clenched his jaws in order to suppress his anger. How Totosai dared to question his power to protect Kagome. How dare he tell him how to protect someone when the blacksmith is one of the biggest cowards. How dare he tell him, the lord of the west what to do. How dare he insult him with those words. Sesshomaru let out a low growl of anger. He tightened his leash on his beast as it roared in challenge.

He took a deep breath when the roars and snarls of his beast died down. He thought back to Totosai's words. He know what the older demon said was true. He can no doubt protect her from physical harm. But how can he protect Kagome's heart when he is an emotionless, cold hearted killer. He has always thought the Shikon miko was a strong hearted female, but of course he was proven wrong. He didn't need Totosai or any other to tell him that. He's seen her broken look many times, when his idiotic half brother rush into battle and came back with deadly injuries, when her friends almost died in battle with fatal injury, when the time her kit was kidnapped and she thought he was gone, he has seen it far too many times for him to count. But every time, she stood up again, strong and brave, but even the strong ones can only take so many suffering in the heart.

Sesshomaru stared at the silvery full moon and the glistening stars. They reminded him of the tears she has shed for him and her sorrowful blue eyes when he was poisoned by Naraku. It made his heart ache at the image of her broken look. Can he really protect her, if he has made her in such a state?

At such a thought, his eyes hardened. He had vowed to protect her, and he will not back down from his words, no matter what or how impossible it seems. He stared at the moon with something akin to determination. The demon lord vowed to himself, 'This one will not fail.'

oooOooOoOooOooo

When morning came, Kagome was the first to wake up, again. She carefully moved Rin and Shippo away without waking them up, and changed in to a new fighting kimono and a pair of black shorts underneath for comfort. Kagome looked around and noticed most occupants are still asleep. She decided to set up breakfast and a couple cups of ramen for Inuyasha and Koga, whom are addicted to the futuristic food. Kagome realize almost all of her stash of food is gone in her bag and so is Kaede's. Kagome sighed and grabbed a basket so she may go out and gather some berries and veggies, and perhaps some fish.

Kagome walked out of the hut and saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed, resting peacefully. Kagome's eyes softened as she stared at the cold demon lord for a sec, before moving to the direction of the forest. 'This will probably be one of the rare chances where I'll be able to go anywhere freely without him following me.' Kagome thought happily. But the thought was shattered when she heard a monotone voice.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Kagome froze and turned around nervously to an intimating looking demon lord. She looked at the male towering over her small form. "Um, I was going to pick some berries for breakfast."

Sesshomaru merely raise an elegant eyebrow. "This one shall accompany you."

Kagome nodded, not sure what would happen if she refused him. Kagome walked down the trail in the forest, with Sesshomaru following her, an awkward silence has fallen in between them. Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably under the intense atmosphere around them. The intensity did not get any better when she found the berries she was looking for. Finally, Kagome couldn't stand the silence any more, and decides to break it. "Sesshomaru, why did you agree to my parents to request to protect me?"

"It is an honour to be asked by the gods to do them a favor." He replied.

Kagome frowned a bit at his answer, "Is that all?"

"No."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Why else?"

There was a small pause, before her answer came, "You are too innocent for the current war and needed protection from the tainted."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in shock, but a brilliant smile soon took over. She turned back to plucking the wild berries. The silence fell again, but this time it wasn't awkward, but peaceful.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Megami looked happily at her daughter's happy face through the crystal pond in her private garden. The goddess' blue eyes hardened when four celestials entered her private garden. The lady of Heaven turned to the four great phoenix celestials bowing to her respectfully. "Kasai, Kori, Kitei, Kaze." She addressed, "What news have you brought me?"

Kitei, the green phoenix of earth answered, "You assumptions were true, milady. The seal you and Lord Kami put are weakened by another force."

"I see. Have you found the source of the unwanted force?" Megami asked.

"Unfortunately, we have not." Kori, the blue phoenix of water replied.

Megami shook her head. "It is alright. Do you know how much of the seal is destroyed?"

"Almost a third of it." Kaze, the silver phoenix of wind answered.

Megami clenched her jaw in frustration, "How long will it hold?"

Kasai, the red phoenix of fire answered, "A year at most, Lady Megami."

The Lady of Heaven let out a sigh, "Inform my mate of this and then return to your posts around the seal, we can't risk anything from now on."

The four phoenixes nodded their head and disappeared in a puff. Megami turned back to the crystal pond, and looked painfully at the image of Kagome. Her blue eyes watered and a tear fell, rippling the smooth surface.

"Kagome, be careful…"

oooOooOoOooOooo

In the swirls of soft blue, a female with straight, hip length, sliver hair stood. She wore a blue battle kimono, fastened by a silvery blue obi, which matches her eyes perfectly. By her left side is a female with wavy, knee length, silver hair, and a pair of golden orbs. By her right side is another female with wavy, knee length, raven hair, and a pair of pale blue eyes.

The golden eyed female look at the female with dark hair "Has it begin Midoriko."

"Yes. I can feel the seal weakening. Do you feel it as well Tsukiko?" Midoriko asked back.

Tsukiko nodded, and turned to the female in between them. "What about you?"

The silvery blue eyed female sighed. "I feel it as well. It seems someone is trying to undo the seal to free him." She looked at her two companions sadly. "Mistress Kagome have a tough road in front of her."

The other two smiled weakly and spoke together, "But that's why we are here. Isn't that right?"

oooOooOoOooOooo

The big group all sat together in a circle munching happily on their breakfast, well most of them. Kagome rummaged through her backpack looking at her remaining supplies; practically everything is gone, other than bathing materials and her textbooks and som—Oh! Her textbooks! Which she hasn't touched since the last time she packed! And her textbooks reminded her of school, which reminded her it was at the end of the school year, meaning it was time for the end of the year's exams! Exams which she hasn't studied for at all! She was so gonna fail if she don't go back to the future and cram for a couple of nights! Kagome immediately turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha I'm having my exams soon, so is it alright if I go back home for a week to study and then come back?"

"Keh, what's so special about this exam and test thing you keep talking about! It can't be that hard! And you ain't gonna stay there for a week!" Inuyasha answered.

"It's really important to me." Kagome tried again, "plus, I'm out of supplies, it will be a perfect chance for me to go back and get more."

"It won't take that long to get new supplies." Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

Kagome's eyes suddenly begin to water and tears threatened to fall from her large blue eyes, her pink lips turned into a pout and quivered slightly. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with her infamous puppy dog look. "Pwease Inuyasha. Pwetty please." Kagome whined like a toddler.

Inuyasha twitched at Kagome's sudden change of personality. Dammit! She knew he was a sucker for her puppy dog looks! But surprisingly, this time the half demon did not fall victim, at least not yet.

Kagome tugged Inuyasha's sleeve like a pup wanting the attention of an adult, and let out a whimper, "Inuyasha-nii-sama."

And bam! Inuyasha surrendered to her cuteness. "Fine! Just get don't get yourself into too much trouble!"

Everyone laughed, chuckled or giggled at the blushing half demon as Kagome give Inuyasha a big bear hug while squealing "Aniki is the best!" and Inuyasha grumbling something about "spoiled imouto".

Rin giggled at her big sis's behaviour and asked, "Kagome-nee where do you come from?"

All laughing ceased and Rin cocked her head to the side, wondering if she shouldn't have asked that. Kagome looked at the Inu-taichi, Kaede, Totosai and Myoga (AN: the cow Momo is also there) and silently asked if she should tell the wolves and Sesshomaru's group. When she received nods from them, she turned back the group looking at her curiously. She took a deep breath, "Okay, I know most of you all wondered where exactly I came from. Well, I uh, come from a very far place, and it would take a _very_ long time to go there. And I take the short cut here through the bone eaters well, and I'll be there in a flash." Kagome explained.

"And where exactly does it take you?" Ayame asked.

Kagome laughed nervously, "I come from the future, five hundred years to be exact."

Well, the reactions from the members left out of the secret were almost exactly what Kagome expected. The wolves just gaped at her with their jaws to the ground. Rin looked at her with admiration and excitement in her eyes. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow. Ah-Un looked at her respectfully as always. And Jaken fainted, which was funny to be honest. (AN: I almost forgot the toad was even there)

It took about a few minutes for the shocked ones to get the sudden, unexpected news to get through their brain. After that Kagome explained how and why she was able to travel through the bone eater's well. Of course when Kagome said she would go her era by herself, Sesshomaru immediately refused, saying it wasn't safe, and all Kagome can think is that how it feels like a dejavu and she reflected back when Inuyasha thought her era was dangerous. She sighed and allowed Sesshomaru to come to the modern era with her. She sighed for the tenth time that day and went to pack.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Sesshomaru have Kagome's handy dandy backpack over one shoulder, his opposite arm wrapped around Kagome's slim waist. Kagome looked down at the dark well from their position on the ledge of the well. She looked over to Sesshomaru, "There is a chance that the well won't allow you through, and if that happens just get Inuyasha to go and check on me."

"Hn."

Kagome was satisfied with that reply and the duo turned their attention back to the well. Kagome took a deep breath and then, they jumped.

* * *

AN: That's all for now!

Will Sesshomaru be able to get to the other side of the well? What's the seal that's been weakened? Who is the female beside Tsukiko and Midoriko? Who is awakening?

Read more to find out!


	6. Chapter Six: Taiyoukai in the Future 1

AN: omg, it's been forever sonce I've had any free time! I've been doing my summatives non-stop for the couple of weeks! I only have my english summative to do now, and then I have to study for exams D: Not something I'm looking forword to. Anyway, I finally found time to keep writting this story! XD I'm so happy! The following chapter will have Sesshomaru in the modern era!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters

Now, to the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: A TAIYOUKAI IN THE FUTURE (part one)**

Kagome sighed in relief when the familiar blue magic wrapped around her and didn't feel Sesshomaru loose his grip around her waist. She sneaked a peek at Sesshomaru, seeing his eyes widen in surprise and fascination and his mouth slightly open in awe. Kagome held in a small giggle, it's not every day you see the great demon lord with an expression like that. She smiled at the distracted lord, "It seems the well has allowed you to pass through, but let me warn you, the smell in my time is unbelievably bad."

Sesshomaru was brought back from his fascination with the magic of the well, and raised an elegant eyebrow at Kagome, "Is that so."

Kagome sighed; of course he wouldn't believe her. She herself wasn't so sure how her era smelled like with her previous, dull human senses, but Inuyasha often complained about how bad the modern era smelled, and she can only hope her newly gained demon senses is less sensitive than Inuyasha's. She know her era is not as clean as the feudal era, where the air is fresh and clean, even with her human nose, she can smell the difference. She hope the smell won't overwhelm Sesshomaru, with his extremely sensitive nose. Kagome can only pray he won't faint from all the unpleasant smells, like Inuyasha did when he sniffed the ink in the ink bottle, and will be forced to drag Sesshomaru's much larger form out of the well. No, she definitely does not want that to happen. (AN: Inuyasha actually faint from the smell of ink, not sure which episode it was, but I think it was the one after they met Miroku)

When the magic of the well faded away, the two were assaulted with hundreds of disgusting and unpleasant smells. Well, make that thousands for Sesshomaru. The youkai lord grabbed the nearest thing that was sweet smelling, the scent of cherry blossom and lilac, and buried his nose into it to take in the sweet smell and block off the invading scents.

Kagome let out a small squeak when a pair of long and muscular arms grabbed her and she was pulled against a hard and strong chest. She blushed when Sesshomaru buried his nose into her dark mane, and his large frame engulfed her petite frame. She sighed when Sesshomaru's scent reached her nose. She couldn't exactly describe how he smelled like, but it was strong and calming, like the snow and the moon. She buried her face into his chest, greedily inhaling the pleasing smell, and rid of the unpleasant smell of her era, not caring that she was now hugging and snuggling with the lord of the west, all she cared about at the moment is the calming scent and soothing aura of Sesshomaru. She heard him growl lowly and Kagome pulled back to see what she did wrong, but the arms around her tightened, and she heard Sesshomaru whisper against her ear, "Your era smells unpleasant."

Kagome blushed at the closeness and let out a small laugh, "Told you so, and I can definitely understand why Inuyasha complains every time we come here to gather some supplies."

"Indeed."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and blushed lightly as she freed herself from Sesshomaru's arms, much to his displeasure, not that Kagome knew it and not that Sesshomaru understand why. She looked up at him and smiled, "Come on let's get out of the well so you may meet my family and maybe I can show you around."

The two of them jumped out of the well, and out the well house, with Kagome slightly ahead so she may lead the way. Sesshomaru looked at his surroundings in awe. Gone a vast majority of the forest, and were replaced by flat, stoned pavement. Gone were the village and small huts in the distance, and were replaced by buildings and constructions that were at least the height of his beast form. His ears and nose heard and smelled thousands of different and unfamiliar things, most of his new discoveries are not very pleasing to his senses. He followed closely behind Kagome, not wanting the smells to overwhelm his sensitive nose. He followed her to a two story house that was fairly big, at least for his standard.

"Now, before we go in there are a few thing you should probably know," Kagome twirled around to face him, "when we go in, my family might have um, well, let's just say unusual reaction when they see you."

"How," Sesshomaru wondered if the humans in her era are unaccepted to demons.

Kagome scratched her head, "Well, my mom loves cute things, so your fluff thingy," she gestured to the lovely appendage on his right shoulder.

"It is a tail." He stated.

"My mom will most likely try to touch and pet your tail and most likely play with it. My brother always look for a cool role models he can admire, so he'll probably give you the look of admiration and ask you a hundred question per minute, when he gets bored, he'll most likely join my mom in harassing your tail. And my grandpa, he'll definitely throw some useless sutra charms at you. That's pretty much it, oh, and please don't kill any of them even if you are tempted to do so." Kagome said all in one breathe.

"Hn."

Kagome clapped her hand together, "Now that's settled, let's go in." She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, and opened the front door, "Mom, Souta, Grandpa! I'm home!"

The shuffling of feet and running could be heard, and all three of them appeared at the lobby of the house. All happened way too fast, before Sesshomaru knew it, the female of the three grabbed his tail, and cooed and rubbed it. A little boy around the age of twelve looked at him with stars in his eyes and asked him over a hundred questions all at once, too fast for his sharp ears to catch and understand. An old man in his late seventies throwed a sticky sutra charm on his forehead, while shouting, "be gone demon!" at him. Sesshomaru looked down in frustration when he felt something rub against his feet, so he looked down and saw the fattest cat he has ever seen rubbing against his ankle and looking at him adoringly. Sesshomaru snapped his head to Kagome, who was trying not to laugh at the sight of the great western lord, being "tortured" by three humans, it was quit entertaining. Of course Kagome, being the kind person she was put a stop to the harassment when the demon lord gave her a pleading and desperate look.

After getting her family to calm down and stop their harassment, and removed the sticky substance from Sesshomaru as best as possible, Kagome explained what has happened on the other side of the well and her newly gained power. Grandpa Nori was upset when he heard Kagome received demonic energy, but that was overlooked when he heard her true heritage and her position in heaven's court, and he was trilled and full of pride. Souta, as always, admired her sister even more and claims she will be his one and only female hero and role model. Kagome's mother Natsumi was slightly worried for her daughter's safety in the feudal era, but was proud of her courage and action in the past. The family decided it would be best if Kagome showed Sesshomaru around the city and lay a few rules down for him, as soon as they found some suitable clothing for him, and after they get rid of the sticky substance from the sutra charm. (AN: "Nori" means rule or ceremony in Japanese, "Natsumi" means beautiful summer in Japanese)

oooOooOoOooOooo

Kagome stood in front of the mirror brushing her wavy, hip length, raven hair. She was wearing a pair of jean short shorts and a white tank top. After she finished brushing her hair, she put on her concealment bracelet, which Kirara gave her, cause she haven't learned how to conceal her golden crescent moon on her forehead. She then grabbed her purse and went down stairs, to where Sesshomaru was. Sesshomaru was waiting for her in the living room, looking at the TV curiously and watching a movie Souta decided to put on. Sesshomaru was wearing a tight black button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Kagome couldn't help but admire how nice Sesshomaru looked with modern clothing; the cloths complemented his body and muscle. While Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but feel something was missing from his person.

"What happened to your tail?" She asked.

"This Sesshomaru can suppress his tail back into this one's body if he so desire."

Kagome nodded at his answer and took out a bracelet, "Here, where this. I got it from Kirara. It will hide your demon markings and features."

Sesshomaru took the bracelet and looked at her strangely, "And why would this Sesshomaru hide his features and markings?"

"Well, in my era, humans don't believe in demons and magic, they think they are all myths and fairy tales. But don't worry, there are still demons in my era, they just don't show their true form in public. So it would be very helpful if you hide your demon markings and features." Kagome answered.

After Kagome's explanation, Sesshomaru slipped the bracelet on his wrist. Instantly, his markings are gone, his ears are no longer pointy, his claws turned to dull human nails and his canines flattened. The only thing that did not change was his hair and eye colour. Sesshomaru stared at his dull human nails. It felt strange without his demon features. He felt uncomfortable and defenseless, and he does not like it one bit. What would he do if a monster appeared in Kagome's era and he couldn't get to her on time?

Almost as if she read his mind, Kagome spoke, "Don't worry, you'll still have your demon senses, strength, speed and power." That made him more comfortable, knowing he still has his physical strength and demon powers.

Kagome smiled at him, "Okay, but before we go, I have tell you something. First, you must not use your demon powers. Second, you must not use your inhuman strength and speed, and try to be as human as possible. Third, do not hurt anyone, even if they provoked you. Fourth, you must not kill anyone, no matter what. Fifth, do not go demanding people this and that. Sixth, try to be civil. Seventh, enjoy your time here!" Kagome shot Sesshomaru a million dollar smile, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Sesshomaru looked at his surrounding in awe and did his best to block out the offending scents and the screeching noises of the modern era. They spent the whole morning just walking and sightseeing downtown Tokyo, with Kagome being his tour guide and pointing out what each thing is and explain what they are and how they work. Kagome had a hard time in convincing Sesshomaru go on the bus, and making sure he does not destroy it and injure everyone on the bus. Kagome has been walking none stop since the morning and it is now noon. She is tired and hungry. She looked up to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru do you want to rest for a bit and get something to eat?" And on cue, her stomach growled in agreement and Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"Hn."

Kagome smiled and led them to WacDonald's. Since it's still school hours, the fast food restaurant is not as crowed, to both supernatural's relief. Kagome led Sesshomaru to one of the tables and went to order two meals for each of them, and she's determined to let Sesshomaru try the modern food. (AN: I'm making it Thursday, and WacDonald's is actually a real place, at least in Inuyasha anime series, not sure about the manga)

While Kagome was in line ordering food, Sesshomaru allowed his senses to evaluate the place. The scent in the restaurant is filled with the scents many foreign food and meat. Yes, there's the scent of meat, and it smelled delicious, compared to the other meat in other restaurant in the city, which were artificial as Kagome said. According to Kagome this restaurant is one of the only fast food restaurants that serve meals made from organic, non-artificial food. (AN: I don't think demons would enjoy eating artificial food, then again, ramen isn't exactly natural)

Sesshomaru decided he was bored and allowed himself to eavesdrop on the conversation of a group of youth, not that he would ever admit he was eavesdropping. In that group, there were two females and three males.

"Hi, you see that chick just now?" asked male number one. (AN: I'm too lazy to give them actual names, plus they are just non-important, supporting characters I decided to add)

"You mean the one that came with the hottie over there?" asked female number one.

When male number one nodded, male number two decided to add his opinion, "Oh yeah, I envy the dude over there. Who wouldn't want a girl friend like that?"

Female number two crossed her arms over her chest, jealousy covering her scent, "I don't see why you would like someone like her, plus I don't think they are a couple. I didn't see them holding hand or anything."

"You think so?" said male number three, "Then what do you suppose they are?"

"I bet they are siblings or relatives, I mean look at them, good looks probably run in the family," male number two said.

"Sure hope so, I would love to go out with the hot, sexy girl over there." Male number one said.

"I don't care what you guys say and think about the girl, all I want is to have the guy over there." Female number one gestured towards Sesshomaru.

Female number two nodded in agreement, "I could care less if she die or whatever, as long as that gorgeous silver haired man over there is free and single I'm happy."

"Yeah, yeah, of course you would feel that way." Male number three rolled his eye at the females and then turned to his male friends, "You think she'll hangout with us if we ask her to. She seems to be the naïve type. I bet it's easy to get her on our bed."

Sesshomaru tuned them out after that. If it was not for the fact that Kagome demanded him not to kill or hurt anyone in the modern era, he would have ripped their head off. How dare they speak of Kagome in such a way. How dare they even think of her in such ways. How dare they speak of courting her when they are so weak. How dare they think they are good enough for her. She needed a strong and powerful mate who will care and protect her and her pups. There is no way in hell he would allow them to even approach her, let alone court her. He would kill any unworthy male who attempts to chase after her. His beast growled at him to prove that the human males to keep their eyes and hands off what is theirs. Sesshomaru's mind paused for a second. Since when did he think of Kagome as his?

Sesshomaru was not able to dwell on the question for long, because Kagome came back with two trays. She set them down on the table and was about to seat across from him, when she saw Sesshomaru pat the seat beside him, telling her to sit beside him. Kagome assumed he wanted her to sit beside him, so he may protect her easier if an attack was to come, though Kagome doubted that would happen. When she sat beside him, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side, causing her to blush at the closeness. He glanced back at the group he just eavesdropped and let out a low possessive growl, which Kagome didn't catch, because she was too busy blushing. Sesshomaru turned back and looked at his food weirdly. It smelled heavenly (to a dog), but wasn't so sure how to eat it, "What is this?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked at the food, "Oh, this is burger" she pointed at the food, "this is French fries and this is a bottle of ice tea." (AN: I was going to put coke, but I was not so sure what soda does to a dog, probably not a pleasant experience)

"And how do you eat it?"

"You just pick it up with your hand and eat it." She said and started to eat her food, while in Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru soon followed suit, and to be honest, he enjoyed it very much.

After they finished their food, the two went to buy supplies for their travel in the feudal era in a week.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Kagome was thankful that Sesshomaru came with her to shop. He was carrying almost all the bags, which would probably break the back of any professional weight lifting athlete's back if they were to try lifting it, while Kagome only carried two bags. It would have normally taken Kagome several trips to get all of it if Sesshomaru wasn't here with her. They were almost back to the Higurashi shrine when it started to rain, and they rushed back at a slow pace so they would seem normal, instead of some crazy speedy runners. When they back, they dropped the bags in Kagome's room and were both soaked from head to toe.

"This Sesshomaru smells like a wet dog." Sesshomaru said when he sniffed himself.

Kagome giggled at his statement, "Come on, why don't you go take a shower, while I make tea." Kagome called Souta to show Sesshomaru how to use the shower and asked her mom to bring Sesshomaru some clean, dry cloth.

Kagome, who was still in wet clothing, went downstairs to make some tea and some rice ball. After they were finished, Kagome put them on a tray, brought it upstairs and put it on her desk. Just as she was going to open her closet to grab some dry clothes to wear after her shower when a NAKED SESSHOMARU came in! Well, half naked. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants and drying his hair with a towel, giving Kagome a nice view of his eight pack abs.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in awe; she unconsciously moved forward and traced her hand across his chest, staring in wonders as the water dripped down his torso. Sesshomaru froze when he felt her small hand on his bare chest and traced it across his pale, muscular chest. He looked down and a small smirk graced his flawless face. Kagome was in her own little world right now with that dazed look, which suited her well in Sesshomaru's opinion.

Kagome snapped out of her little fantasy, and blushed brightly when she realized what she was doing and what her hand was on. She bolted out of her room and into the bathroom in record time.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk widely, 'Guess this means Inuyasha and Koga only have a six pack.'

* * *

AN: XD Kagome and Sesshomaru has started to have feelings for each other in this chapters, not that noticable though. Anyway, keep reading to find out what's going to happen next!


	7. Chapter Seven: Taiyoukai in the Future 2

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating as often and as fast as I like, but it's currently exam times for me so yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from Inuyasha

Now, to the story :D

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A TAIYOUKAI IN THE FUTURE (part two)**

Kagome ran into the bathroom, she locked the door and her slid down to the tiled floor with her face buried in her hands. Her face flushed like a tomatoe when she remembered what she had just done and touched. 'Oh my god! I can't believe what I just did! How can I face him again?' Kagome thought in panic.

"_Well, he did have nice abs."_

Kagome jumped when she heard her beast talk within her mind, and jumped again when she heard two other voices.

"_Tsukiko, stop teasing mistress Kagome."_ Seikatsu scolded at the inner demon and guardian of her wielder.

"_I agree with Seikatsu."_ Midoriko said, _"I hope we didn't startle you, Kagome."_

'No, I'm alright; it's just that I wasn't expecting to hear from you guys for a while.' Kagome spoke back in her mind. 'And how is it that I can communicate with all of you right now, I thought I can only talk to Tsukiko anywhere I'm in, since she's my inner demon. I thought I can only talk to Midoriko in the land created within my heart, whatever that place is, and talk to Seikatsu only when I'm wielding her.'

Midoriko let out a small chuckle, _"I guess we should have told you so earlier. We are a part of you, so we are always with you even if you don't sense us. And the land you first met us was the spiritual world, which was created when you were born into the physical world."_

"_The spiritual world is separated from the other four worlds, which are Heaven, Earth, the Neither World and Hell. Only you and those you give permission to can enter into it."_ Seikatsu finished Midoriko's explanation.

Kagome blinked, 'Did my parents know this?'

"_Lord Kami and Lady Megami knew of it. Your human mother, Natsumi did not."_ Tsukiko answered.

'How come you didn't tell me this important fact before?' Kagome asked.

"_Um, we forgot."_ Seikatsu said. _"Plus, you only got to know us yesterday! What do you expect?"_

That earned a small laugh from Kagome. 'I see. Does that mean I have no privacy in my own mind? I can handle one person knowing all my secrets and stuff, but three is a bit too much for my taste.'

"_Don't worry Kagome, we won't pry into your personal business unless you allow us to. Despite Tsukiko and I being your guardian angel, we only know of your personality and the great deeds you've done on Earth. We don't know every single details of your life."_ Midorko assured the young girl.

Kagome nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"_Um, Kagome."_

'What is it Tsukiko?' Asked Kagome when she heard her beast speak.

"_Are you going to sit on the floor all day or are you going to take a shower?"_

Kagome looked down at herself. True to what Tsukiko has said. She was sitting on the floor and she's shivering slightly from her wet clothing. 'Thanks for reminding me, Tsukiko. Now all three of you leave my poor mind in peace.'

Without any farther disturbance from her mind, Kagome stripped her wet clothing and stepped into the warm shower.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why his beast was purring with happiness, ever since the little incident with Kagome after his shower. And when Sesshomaru couldn't understand something, he doesn't like it.

'Beast, what are you happy about?' He demanded his other half.

"_I don't know what you are talking about master."_ The beast replied with a slight mocking tone.

'Do not lie to this Sesshomaru.'

"_Are you serious?" _

Sesshomaru growled, 'This Sesshomaru is always serious.'

"_You can seriously tell me you liked what just happened moments ago!"_

'And why would this one like it.'

"_Can you honestly say you didn't like it when she touched you?"_

'…'

"_Ha! I knew you liked her! I mean come on! After all the time we run into them, it wasn't a coincident. And you know why? 'Cause I am part of you. Plus you always go to the—"_

'Enough!'

There was a pause of silence.

"_Gosh, I was just stating some obvious fact! You are no fun, I'm leaving!"_ And after that was said, Sesshomaru was finally blessed with silence.

The demon lord sighed. His beast was powerful, dangerous and frightening, but that was only in battle or some serious situation. When they were not in a tough situation, his beast was very different. And Sesshomaru wondered once again why he was stuck with a playful, talkative non-cold-hearted, bi-polar inner beast.

oooOooOoOooOooo

Kagome growled in frustration. 'Danmmit! I forgot to bring clean cloth! And there is no way I'm going to wear dirty and wet cloth after I just showered! I guess a towel will do for now' She thought. Kagome grabbed the biggest towel available, which wasn't much use in covering her, but at least it covered most of her breast and all of her private area. Kagome sighed tiredly and wrapped the towel around her body, and then left the bathroom for her bedroom.

oooOooOoOooOooo

After Sesshomaru put on a shirt Natsumi lend to him, he sat on Kagome's strange looking futon, which she called a bed, and looked through the materials and objects they have bought today. Though he didn't understand how they work or what they are, but it was still very intriguing to study them. And the labels on the materials did help. When he heard the door open and he detected Kagome's scent, so he turned to say his greeting to her. However the words never left his mouth, when he saw a sight that he would never expect, something that would be stuck in his mind for a _very_ long time.

Standing at the doorway was an almost naked Kagome with nothing to cover her up except for a towel, that barely covered her, and for a moment Sesshomaru wondered how easy it would be to rip that piece of clothe from her. Her wet, dark raven hair cling to her body and droplets of water slowly dripped from them on to her pale, smooth skin. Her face was a complemented with a deep shade of scarlet from embarrassment. Only then did Sesshomaru realize he was staring at her for a whole minute. The demon lord quickly turned his head away; his slightly wet silver hair fell from his shoulder, blocking his view of her completely. He spoke with his normal monotone voice, "Change."

Kagome didn't need to be told twice, she went to her closet and grabbed her undergarment, a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She looked in Sesshomaru's direction to make sure he was not looking. 'Of course he's not going to look,' she mentally scolded at her own stupidity, 'it's not like I'm anything nice to look like.' She felt a slight pain in her chest at that thought. Taking one last peek in the demon lord's direction, she dropped the towel and put on her clothes.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and fisted his hand. If he were any other male, he probably would have already jumped Kagome. Didn't she know that walking in front of male in such a vulnerable state and lack clothing is very dangerous? It's practically screaming "look at me, I'm so weak and can't defend myself no matter what, so why don't you just come and take advantage of me". Did people in her era do this often? He can only assume its true, after witnessing her strange attire in the feudal era, and after spending a whole day here he noticed everyone in the modern era lacks modesty and often wear thin and inappropriate cloth, at least in his opinion. Sesshomaru can only thank his amazing self control and didn't harm her. One thing he didn't understand is why he was so close to lose self control when he saw her, while he wasn't even a tiny bit close to losing it in the past, and to be honest he has seen his fair share of under clothed or naked females. He would have to think about it, he refuse to put Kagome in danger because of his lack of control over his body and mind.

"Um, Sesshomaru, you can turn around now if you want."

The demon lord did so, and he was relieved to not see her in skin tight or thin cloth, that modern people love so much. Though he did hear his beast growl his displeasure at her fully dressed, not that Sesshomaru know the exact reason. Kagome let a soft smile grace her pink lips, "Come on, let's go and start dinner."

oooOooOoOooOooo

Diner went smoothly, and Sesshomaru once again enjoyed the modern food very much, especially the main dish, barbecued ribs (AN: What kind of dog wouldn't like that? Unless they have allergies to meat, which is very rare). After the dishes were cleaned, Kagome went up to her bed room to study for the upcoming exams and Sesshomaru stayed in the living room to learn how to play video games with Souta. Thankfully, Kagome was able to get a lot of studying done without any disturbance from Sesshomaru like Inuyasha does all the time, though she still doesn't understand half of it.

After a couple hours of studying and playing video games, Sesshomaru came up stairs after Souta tired of playing video games. Kagome turned around and greeted the demon lord with a bright smile on her face, "Hey. Who won the game?"

"This one did. Your brother lack strategy when it comes to fighting and combat." He stated simply.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well, not everyone here have centuries of experience on the battlefield."

"Hn. Have you progressed in your studies?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down on her bed gracefully, as always.

"Yep." She responded happily, and eyed the demon lord, "Are you going to stay the night here or are you going to go back to the feudal era?"

"How is this Sesshomaru suppose to guard you if he is away. This Sesshomaru shall stay." He answered her.

Kagome blinked, "Oh right, I forgot about the request my god-parents asked of you. Well, you can stay in the guest room if you like." She got up and made her way to the door, "Just give me a moment, I'll grab some blankets—"

She was cut off when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, "There is no need. This one shall stay in your room."

"What? You can't do that! I mean I need my privacy! You can't just stay here if you want to!" Kagome said with a heavy blush on her face, "I mean it's not very proper for you to share a room with me! Plus, I'm sure my mom isn't going to be agreeable with this arrangement!"

"How is this Sesshomaru suppose to guard you properly if this Sesshomaru is not by your side?" He countered.

"That's not the point." Kagome deadpanned.

"This one has already asked Lady Natsumi if it was alright, and she had no problem."

Kagome sighed, seeing she won't win the argument, "Fine." She grabbed her pajama and went into the bathroom to change and to brush her teeth. When she came back, Sesshomaru was sitting on the ground, cross legged by the end of her bed post. She climbed into the comfort of her bed and turned off the lamp on her night stand. "Goodnight Sesshomaru." She mumbled before welcoming the land of dreams.

Sesshomaru looked the female under his protection, before closing his deep golden eyes for them to rest.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

oooOooOoOooOooo

_AN: Must read if you don't want to get confused by the story. Just to make a few things clear. Schools in Japan start in early April, and ends in late February or early March. They have full days of school from Monday to Friday, and half day of school on Saturday._

_In this story, elementary schools have 6 years, middle schools have 3 years and high schools have 3 years. And they only have school from Monday to Friday in this story. Just to make it clear (cuz middle schools have 2 years and high schools have 4 years here in Canada)._

_In the original Inuyasha, Kagome was starting in third year middle school (ninth grader) when she turned 15, which was in April. However, in my story, the school year start in September and ends in June like most western and European schools does. Therefore Kagome's birthday is in September instead of April in this story._

_Because Kagome's birthday is now in September and following the western/European school year, it would make her a tenth grader when she was pulled down the well, instead of being a ninth grader. Therefore, Kagome was a first year high school student when she was pulled down the well, when she was 15._

_Oh, and I am still writing in the Canadian English, just to make it clear if you see random "u" in places you don't normally see or a mix of both British English and American English, yeah, that's how Canadians spell it _

_Hopefully that make sense _^_^_ Now shall we continue to the story?_

oooOooOoOooOooo

It took a lot of convincing, but Kagome was able to make Sesshomaru stay home while she go to her last full day of class before exams starts. Though she was only able to make Sesshomaru stay home after she allowed him to pick her up after school, and doubt he was going to make a scene at the school and cause rumours about her to spread like a wildfire in the school.

Kagome could only thank god, um her parents, that all the teachers were handing out study sheets with important notes they needed to know or understand. All the teachers used the first half of class to go over the notes to make sure everyone understand, and the rest of the class is study period, and Kagome took advantage and threw a million questions at her friends. Luckily, her friends were some of the brightest students at school and helped Kagome a lot with the short amount of time they had in class, which Kagome really appreciated.

School ended too fast for Kagome's liking, and there are still a few things she didn't understand in all of her subjects except for history. As the four friends walked down the hallway to the exit, they discussed about having a study date, so they can help Kagome with her studies and Kagome in return, will help them with History, which she is amazing at (AN: No shit Sherlock, she pretty much lives in the past).

"So Kagome, are you going to give Hojo a chance?" asked Yuka.

Kagome blinked. Ever since she told them she and Inuyasha are only friends during her last visit, her three friends from the modern era has been persistent about getting her and Hojo together. She looked at her friends, "Nope."

"Oh, come on Kaggy, give the guy a chance." Eri nudged her with a big grin on her face.

Kagome shook her head, "Guys, I only like him as a friend, plus, he's too much of a gentle men for my taste."

"Yeah, you should stop forcing Kagome-chan on these dates." Ayumi defended her friend. "I mean she has to go through a surgery in her kidney because of a strange parasite was inside her body just a few weeks ago."

Kagome's eyes twitched, 'what kind of diseases did gramps makeup this time? Seriously, a parasite in the kidney?'

Eri and Yuka both had a guilty look on their face but soon turned into curiosity. "Hey, look over there," Yuka pointed to a very large group of people by the school gate when they stepped out onto the courtyard. "What do you think is going on over there?"

Kagome snapped to the direction her friend is pointing at, 'Oh no, is it who I think it is?' As they got closer, she saw a head with silver hair, 'I knew he would drew a crowd…'

"Oh my, look at him, he's gorgeous." Eri whispered.

"Hey, is it me or does that guy look very familiar?" Ayumi asked.

"Now that you mention it, he does resemble Inuyasha-san." After Yuka's statement the three friends turned to Kagome with a look that said "explain-what-is-going-on-or-else".

Kagome give them a nervous laugh, "Um, he's actually Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru."

"Wait a minute, is he the reason you and Inuyasha broke up?" Eri asked.

"What? No, no, no. He was hired by my god-parents to be my bodyguard." Kagome said. She hated lying to them, but what she said was true, just not enough information, after all, Kami and Megami are her _parents_ who are _gods_.

Sesshomaru's head snapped to Kagome's direction as she and her friends moved closer. He was starting to wonder how long he will have to put up with ogling and squealing girls without ripping off their head for hurting his poor ears. He easily walked past the females that were invading his personal space, and toward the daughter of god. He let a small smile grace his handsome face that made him look godly; he leaned down slightly so he was able to peer into her mesmerizing sapphire orbs with his own hypnotizing golden gaze and spoke in his normal, deep baritone voice. "Got everything you need?"

Kagome was surprised by Sesshomaru's out of character behaviour, since when does he show any type of emotion on his face? Even if they show, they were normally negative. And Kagome can only think just how sexy and hot Sesshomaru looked with that small smile— 'Wait a minute! I did not just think that! Sure he's amazingly gorgeous and sexy-wait! Why do I keep thinking that! He's the demon lord of the western land for Amaterasu's sake! I can't think like that! I mean he probably has hundreds of females chasing after for his affections, and I'm just someone under his protection…'

Sesshomaru frowned when he smelled her scent. At first it was happiness, then turned to embarrassment and frustration, and then to jealousy and sadness. His brows knitted together in concern and worry. And then he smelled another scent under all her emotions. Was that a hint of arousal? His entire being froze and bit back a threatening growl. Yes, there was no doubt about that faint spicy scent covering her natural lilac and cherry blossom scent. Who made her smell like this? Was it a boy at this learning place? He would need to see who it was and put that boy in his place. He wondered who the boy was. With his superior sense of smell, he can smell the desire mist of the boys in the school have for Kagome. Sesshomaru had to bit back a possessive growl and tighten his hold over his raging beast. Kagome was not just any female. She was special and needed a strong male that will love her and protect her from danger, not some weak, pathetic human boy. He wondered if it was that boy Inuyasha always complain about. What was his name again? Was it Hobo, Hoko Kojo? Not that it matters, he'll just give a good beating to the person that dared to approach what belongs to him.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked as calmly as he could without growling like a mad dog that is out for bloodlust.

Kagome snapped out of her mental rant, "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Shall we go? I'm sure Lady Natsumi would like you to be home early and safely." He said while reaching to take her bag from her.

"Okay." She said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the direction of Higurashi shrine, she turned to her three stunned friends and waved while shouting, "I'll meet you guys tomorrow at my place to study for the exams!"

The three of them can only nod dumbly and wave back. They blinked a few moments before squealing at the two disappearing figures, about how cute they were. (AN: Love crazed fangirls that like to pair people up…not that I blame them, cuz I would do the same XD)

In conclusion, Kagome was right about two things today. One, Sesshomaru made a pretty big scene today, with pretty much all the female population gushing at him. Two, there _definitely_ will be rumours about the two of them. However, there are also two things she didn't prepare for. One, pretty much all the female population at school are either jealous or hate her. Two, the male population are only more determined to get Kagome's heart, after all, what kind of teenage boy wouldn't want to have a gorgeous girlfriend. Though, Kagome never noticed how pretty she was or how pretty much half the male population at school liked her, thanks to her infamous obliviousness and naiveness. For the next couple of days of Kagome and Sesshomaru's stay in the modern era, life sure is going to be a hell lot more interesting.

* * *

AN: Sesshomaru's got some competitions (not that he'll admited) and a bunch of fangirls at his tail! What will he do? What will Kagome do when not only Hojo, but _alot_ of males competiting for her affection? It's like an army of Hojo coming after her! What will they do? Read the next chapter to find out ^.^


	8. Chapter Eight: Taiyoukai in the Future 3

AN: Sorry I haven't been up dating for a while, but now that exams are over I can finally start writing again :) Hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from Inuyasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Now, to the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A TAIYOUKAI IN THE FUTURE (part three)**

The next day, Kagome's friend came to the Higurashi household, since Kagome insisted them coming here instead of the library, because of the unbearable smell of ink and the not so silent whispers. Plus, no one's home the whole day. Grandpa Nori was visiting another shrine on the other side of the city; Natsumi Kagome's mother was out shopping and then going to visit a family friend; and Souta has a soccer game. Once the three girls arrived, the four of them settled down in the dining room, around the large dining table and begin their study session, well, more like a personal tutoring session for Kagome. Sesshomaru stayed off at side in the living room, sitting on the couch, silently watching his ward.

With the help of her three friends, Kagome was able to understand the concepts and theories the teachers didn't go over, the day before and was able to do the practice questions correctly with occasional mistakes. The four girls were able to get through much of the subject, when the ring of the door bell interrupted them.

Sesshomaru growled lightly under his breath. He was too caught up watching Kagome; he didn't even notice someone was at the door. He took a sniff and eyed dangerously at the door. It was a boy. A boy was coming to Kagome's place. A boy was here to see _his _Kagome. He was pretty sure, if he was still n the feudal era, he would have already ripped the poor guy's head off. He stood up, and headed to the door, preparing to threaten the boy back. However, Kagome beat him to it.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I got it." Kagome said and raced past him to the door. She wasn't sure why such killing intend was rolling off of his aura, but she needed to make sure, whoever is at the door will not be one of his victims. She rushed to the door, and almost groaned when she smelled who it was. Kagome opened the door, to reveal the boy that has been chasing after her for almost a year. Hojo.

She opened the front door and put on her best surprised face on, "Oh, Hojo. I didn't expect you coming. What can I do for you?"

The clueless boy gave the girl a bright smile, "I heard you and your friends are having a study session at your place, so I decided to drop by and see if I can help you in any subjects."

Kagome was very tempted to say no, but she _really_ needed the help to pass her exam with a fair mark. "Of course, come on in." She stepped to the side to allow the boy in. She led him to the dining room where her friends were.

"Hojo, what a surprise visit." Ayumi said, when the three looked up.

"Hey Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, I came by to see if there was anything I can do to help Kagome to improve her studies." He said with his normal happy voice, his eyes then landed on the glaring male, "um, Kagome who is he?" he pointed at the demon lord.

"That's Sesshomaru. A professional bodyguard my god-parents hired." Kagome answered plainly.

Hojo nodded at her answer, "Okay. So you want to get some studying done?"

"Sure." And the group of five sat down in the dining room to continue their studies.

Back in the living room, Sesshomaru was doing his very best not to let his beast take control and attack the boy. That boy did not just sat _beside_ Kagome. How dare he? A pathetic brat like him does not even deserve to look at Kagome, let alone be in the presence of her, and sitting beside of her was big no-no in his book. He grinded his teeth when he notice the boy scooted closer to Kagome, so much that their shoulders were almost touching each other. He let out barely audible growl when he sensed Kagome's discomfort. Sesshomaru was very close to losing it to his beast, at the sight, but only clenched his jaw tighter. He would give anything to go over there and rip him away from what was _his_, and then throw the boy out of the house. He knows he can't kill the whelp, but that doesn't mean he couldn't think of it. He spent a whole hour just glaring at Hojo and came up with over fifty different ways he could inflict painful death on him. When Sesshomaru saw the boy's hand bumped into Kagome's when they were reaching for the same eraser, and Hojo blushed brightly and the scent of desire invaded his nose, Sesshomaru balled his hand into fists. How he wish to still have his fangs and claws, so he may teach the boy a very painful and unforgettable lesson. His head snapped to the front door, and his beast let out an angry snarl in his cage. It was another male.

Kagome was feeling very uncomfortable being near Hojo. His presence made her feel strange and self conscious in a bad way. How she wish to kick the boy out, and run into the strong arms of Sesshomaru-wait a minute. Kagome paused in her train of thought. Why was thinking of Sesshomaru again? She mentally shurged and pushed the thought away. She almost groaned out loud in frustration when their hands bumped into each other, and he blushed brightly. Her nose twitched at the scent he was giving off. She wasn't what it was, not having trained her demon senses enough, but it made her want to gag and rub away from him. Her ears twitched slightly when she heard light angry, growl from the living room. Her eye brows knitted together, as she wondered why the demon lord was angry. Kagome turned her head to the angry lord, and saw him glaring daggers at Hojo. She gulped. She only prays for Hojo's safety from Sesshomaru, even though she wasn't very fond of him.

Her thoughts were broken when the doorbell rang, again. Kagome got up and made her way to the door. She was pretty sure she didn't invite anyone else. She opened the door, and she was fully surprised to see a handsome young man standing in front of her door. He was taller than her, but shorter than Sesshomaru. He have a pair of grey eyes and slightly shaggy dark hair. Kagome blinked. Did she know him? She went through her mind, to see if there are any memories that have something to do with the male in front of her. Then it clicked. He was her class rep, also the captain of the soccer team. And she was pretty sure his name was Haruka. "Um, Haruka-san, what can do for you?" she asked, clearly uncomfortable.

The male give her small grin, "Well, Kagome-chan, as your class rep, it is my duty to make sure you stay on top of your studies, and that is why I came here. To help you study for the exams."

"Oh, in that case why don't you come in. I could definitely use all the help I can get." Kagome offered a smile at Haruka.

The boy didn't need to be told twice as he entered the house. Kagome led him to where she was studying and she only shrugged when her friends give her questioning looks, "Haruka-san came by to help me with my studies."

The group of six settled down to resume to their studies. This time, Kagome had a boy on either side of her, and they were making her uncomfortable with how close they both are, but she once again pushed them aside and focused on her studies. She would occasionally ask Haruka a question, and she could feel Hojo glaring at the class rep. And when she asks Hojo, she could feel Haruka glaring. She wondered why the two were glaring at each other so much, she was pretty sure it wasn't healthy to glare this much, unless you are a demon that likes to threaten people with their looks, like Sesshomaru does. And speaking of Sesshomaru, Kagome looked up to the direction of the demon lord. And she mentally shivered at the murderous killing intend around him.

Sesshomaru swore this is probably the worst day in his life. It was bad enough that that Hobo kid was near Kagome, but now another has joined in. It was official. Today sucks, a lot. He glared at the two boys that were only a breath away from his angel. How dare they go so close to her without _his_ permission? How dare they even think they are worth to be near her? And how can Kagome even allow those two near her? _He _was the only one that can be near her, to touch her, to protect her. Not those brats. She was his to protect, his to care for and his to be loved. He clenched his jaws so tight that his teeth were probably scrapping against each other. He glared at the two boys invading Kagome's personal space. He deeply wishes to be in the feudal era, so he may tore their guts out and make them suffer in hell. And then-

Ding dong. The doorbell rang. Again.

This time, it was a girl. A girl from Kagome's class. Her name is Karin. She have short brown hair and dull brown eyes. Kagome stared at her classmate, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The girl flipped her hair, "I heard you were having a study session here, so I thought I would drop by and see if there is anything you need help with."

"Oh, of course. Come in."

Karin sat down at the large dining table, the spot that was the closest to the living room, where Sesshomaru was. After about fifteen minute into studying got up. Karin started to whine. "Ahh, I don't understand this question, and I doubt any of you guys can help me with it."

"Which question is it?" Hojo asked good heartedly.

Karin shot a glare at the boy, "It's very difficult, and I doubt you can help me with it." That shut the boy up. Karin got up and moved towards the living room. She moved her hips in a seductive way and eyed at the demon lord, "But you on the other hand, seems to be the intelligent type." She sat down beside the demon lord who blinked at her blankly. Karin let a seductive smile fell on her lips, and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's right arm and pressed herself against him, "So, what do you say handsome. Want to help me with my little problem?"

Kagome glared at the girl. What the hell does she think she was doing! She did not just waltz into her house and then tried to seduce Sesshomaru! Who the hell does she think she is! And oh my goodness, did she just press herself against Sesshomaru? Kagome bit back a growl that was threatening to come out. That freaking bitch think she was so great and can just latch herself onto her Sesshomaru? Did she want to sign her death wish or something? Well, Kagome wouldn't mind that idea. Kagome would love to rip her into pieces just for thinking she was good enough for Sesshomaru. Kagome know she was being a hypocrite for saying this, but Karin just made her feel so mad. She can even hear Tsukiko howling out her displeasure at the act the girl just committed.

Sesshomaru was very annoyed at the moment. He already has to deal with the two pathetic and pitiful human boys drooling over Kagome. He did not anymore nuisance at the moment, yet the human girl so freely latched herself to him and invaded his personal space as if she owned him. He sent an icy glare at the wench that dared to touch him. She visibly flinched at his cold gaze, but held herself onto him. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. No female has touched him, other than his mother, Kagome and Rin, and he was determined to keep it that way. This woman had no right to touch him. He growled under his breath, and threatened in his coldest voice, "You shall remove yourself from this Sesshomaru."

"Oh, come on. Don't be so mean." Karin whined and pouted.

Sesshomaru was utterly disgusted by the female, couldn't she tell? Or was she as stupid as her behaviours. His glare hardened, "This one shall not repeat again. You will remove yourself from this one."

Karin was about to argue, but Kagome beat her to it. "Karin, I suggest you leave Sesshomaru, before you regret it. And I'll tell you this, if you don't do as he says, it's not going to be pretty."

The other female just huffed haughtily, "Stay out of me and Sesshomaru's business. Shouldn't you be studying?" She glared at the raven haired female.

Now, Sesshomaru normally don't hold any hatred to the female populations, after all, he's a gentleman. However, the female before him irritated him to no end. How dare she even think she can address him so informally! How dare she speak so to his beautiful Kagome! What right did this bitch have! If it wasn't for the fact that he promised Kagome he wouldn't hurt anyone _even _if they provoked him, he would the girl's head already. If possible, Sesshomaru's glare darkened, and his voice got dangerously low, "Wench, release this Sesshomaru this instant."

The humans in the house were surprised by the anger and coldness in Sesshomaru's voice. They thought he was the stoic and non-caring type, and hadn't expected him to be this way. Kagome would have been surprised as well, if she was not drowning in her own pool of anger and jealousy. Karin opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted once again. This time it was the doorbell.

oooOooOoOooOooo

By mid-afternoon, the Higurashi household was full with uninvited and hormone-crazed teenagers. Excluding Sesshomaru, Kagome and Kagome's three friends, there are six boys and seven girls in total. The boys are either surrounding Kagome in attempt to gain her attention or glaring at each other. And the girls are doing the same, only they are hanging on to Sesshomaru like a life line that none of them are willing to let go. Kagome's three friends merely stared from Kagome to Sesshomaru, then to the crowd of unwelcomed teens. They weren't sure what to make of it. They know neither of the immortals wanted to be in the presence of the uninvited guests, but they are also curious to see what would happen.

Kagome did her best to suppress her annoyance, anger and jealousy with her bright smile, but she was losing to her emotions slowly by the seconds. In the past, she would always try her best to not whack the boy upside the head for Hojo's useless and annoying attempts. But to her, dealing with six boys that are all after her was a whole different story. She was surprised that Tsukiko hasn't taken control and lash out at the boys, and she mentally congratulated herself for her amazing self control. She can hear Midoriko and Seikatus trying to clam Tsukiko down in her mind, not that it was much help, since they were also annoyed. And currently all she can do is put up a fake smile and nod at whatever stupid questions the boys throw at her. She twitched her nose lightly, as she smelled several spicy scents coming from the living room. Kagome glanced towards the living room, and bite back a snarl that was trying to escape her throat. The concealment bracelet around her wrist pulsed faintly, trying to press down the dangerous power at bay. Her female classmates were touching something that clearly did not _belong _to them.

In Sesshomaru's mind, it is official that today was the worst day ever. How thick-headed are these females? Can't they tell he didn't want to be touched or talk to any of them? They disgusted him with the way they press their bodies against him, and the way they try to seduce him. He wanted to vomit at their shameless acts. Sesshomaru has never felt so insulted and disgusted. He slapped them away to keep their dirty hands away, but they only get more persistent, and it annoyed him to the point of going mad, and the only thing holding him back from killing the bitches is Kagome's disappointed face if he were to loss control. He openly hated the group of females, not only for invading his personal space, also for their hatred and envy towards Kagome. The mere thought of anyone hating the king hearted angel made his blood boil and his beast roaring in rage. However, he hated the group of boys more. He glared in the direction of the dining room, and once again clenched his fists.

They were all over her like bunch hungry, mindless beasts, eyeing her like a piece of meat, with hunger, desire and lust. His beast roared again, demanding him to get rid of the abominations and to pull Kagome into his arms to shield her from every single male on the face of earth. He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from snarling when one of the brat wrapped his arm around her and pulled Kagome to his chest. His golden eyes met Kagome's blue ones. He was so hypnotized by the beautiful blue eyes he didn't even notice when one of the female had mange to climb onto his lap, but Kagome did.

Snap.

Kagome's pencil broke in half from anger. That brought Sesshomaru out of his trance.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" one of the boys asked.

Kagome forced a smile and hissed in a strained voice, "I am fine, thank you."

Sesshomaru got up from his position, not caring when the females fell on the ground and yelped in pain. He had enough of it. It didn't matter if Kagome wanted this study session or wanted to polite and not kick the annoying humans out. He strode over to the group of boys crowding around a very annoyed Kagome. Sesshomaru easily swiped Kagome into his arms bridal style. He glared at all the occupants in the house, excluding Kagome and her three friends. "There is enough study for today. You should all leave."

"What?" one of the boys yelled at him, making his and Kagome's sensitive ears twitch at the loud noise. "Why?"

Sesshomaru send one of his famous death glares at the boy that dared to question his actions, "Kagome needs her rest."

Another boy argued "Bu—"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru's booming voice thundered inside the house and glared at the uninvited teens. "You are all uninvited here and never will be! This one should have kicked you all out in the beginning! Now, leave before this Sesshomaru forces you all to leave!"

One of the girls stared at him in disbelief and fear, "Sessho—"

"Silence!" He glared at her. "You have no right to speak in this house. And be gone from this Sesshomaru's sight!"

"But Sess—"

"Now!"

The group didn't need to be told twice and they all scurried to the front door. The last ones to leave were Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. The three of them sent Kagome worried glances before they left.

After they were all gone, Sesshomaru made his way to Kagome's bedroom. He closed the door and stood still with Kagome still in his arms. His head was bowed down and his silver bangs covered his eyes, so she Kagome wasn't able to read his emotions. The raven haired female lifted her head from her position in his arms and glared at the taiyoukai. "Sesshomaru, what was that for? How can you just kick them out like that? It was very rude of you!"

Sesshomaru's head snapped up to face hers, and Kagome was surprised to see the whites of his eyes are red, and faint jagged marking were showing on his cheeks despite he was wearing the concealment bracelet. She let out a yelp when she was suddenly lying on her bed with Sesshomaru hovering above her. He leaned his head down so his nose was buried in the crook of her neck and growled.

"Would want them to stay?" He growled out in anger.

"No. But you could have been a little nicer." Kagome muttered, knowing he will be able to hear her.

He answered her with soft growl. He sniffed her and let out a vicious growl, "The brats touched you."

Kagome glared at the demon lord as her eyes flashed red and hissed, "Well, you let them touch you."

He lifted his head so he may see her face. "They were persistent even though this Sesshomaru pushed them away many times. Additionally, this Sesshomaru promised you not to hurt anyone during this one's stay in your era." He growled back.

Kagome blinked. The redness slowly disappeared and she immediately felt guilty. It was her fault that Sesshomaru had to put up with the females, "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, I mean I just thought that—"

"It is alright, Kagome" Sesshomaru said, his eyes not losing its red. He lowered his nose back to Kagome's neck to inhaleher sweet scent to calm his raging blood, and he wrapped his arms around her from. Soon he lowered all of his body weight, mindful so he wouldn't crush Kagome's body. He growled again at the lingering scent of the human boys, causing his boiling blood and rage to return again. He tightened his arms around Kagome, "Don't ever go close to any other males, outside of your family."

"What? Sesshomaru, I can't do just." Kagome said while blushing at their position.

The demon lord growled angrily, "Just promise this Sesshomaru that you won't be near any other males outside of family. You belong to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at his words. Her face heated up prettily, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She numbly wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and nodded slowly, "I promise."

Sesshomaru let out a small approving growl and tightened his hold around her delicate body. And Kagome felt her heart speed up at his action and blushed even redder. Sesshomaru nuzzled against her neck and rolled over, so Kagome was lying on top of him.

"Rest." He commanded while nuzzling against her.

Kagome did as told, allowing the tiredness to overtake her conscious. Soon, Sesshomaru followed suite, into the most comfortable sleep he ever had. And so, the two of them slept in each other's arm, feeling more content and whole than they ever had.

* * *

AN: That's the end of this chapter! I hope you awesome readers enjoyed it :D I hope I showed Sesshomaru's possessiveness and Kagome's attraction to him well enough. Sorry if they seem to be a bit out of character


End file.
